Lost Saints Files Part 1: To love a Saint
by nicoironfistsaintchapman
Summary: Ryker is just your small town 21 year old with no family or friends save for his friend Pierce that lives far away, but what happens when young Ryker meets the beautiful French female boss of the Saints, but has no idea who she is? A story of love, loss, vengeance, family, and friends. All of the things the Saints aren't! Takes place between 3 & IV rated T or M. R&R if you like!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I have been on a hiatus for a while, and some of you expect a story, or whoever is reading. I apologize for being gone so long, I just had a huge interview for a job recently, and the computer has had its troubles here and there. However, I don't have an excuse otherwise, but I will try and be consistent this week, so as a small treat here is a finished story that went unannounced that some people might like. Simply an adventure, romance, type story starring an OC, Pierce, The boss, and others. The female boss i am using is an actual creation I made in Saints Row IV, I wish I could show you roughly what she looks like, but hopefully my description isn't too vague. I had the idea while playing and wondering what could have happened in between games, and if she actually loved somebody. Also the voice for her is SRIV female boss 2 (French) So as always stay sweet readers! I'll try uploading on a consistent basis especially this week!**

Chapter 1: First encounter

Something felt different about this day compared to any other day. It wasn't just because it was my 21st birthday, or the fact I didn't have anybody to celebrate it with save for my distant friend Pierce who has been busy running different things here and there. It was odd how secretive he was about his work, because the last time I checked he was making plenty of money, and not doing anything discreetly. Pierce rarely rolled through town, and yet being able to see my old friend was a blessing in disguise.

I had waited to have a party as big as I had ever dreamed of having, which me being a guy usually consists of drinking, gambling, and a trip to Vegas. However, I counted down the days despite the fact Pierce was the only person that would celebrate with me, it wasn't depressing, but he said he had something big planned, and he better be telling the truth. Pierce is older than you may think, but he had been a friend of our family, and he won't tell you his real age if you ask him. I am pretty sure judging by the fact he was a "family friend" and older than me that he was well into his late thirties or early forties, but I'd rather not say anything.

He acts pretty young for his age, and if my age accuracy is correct than he ages pretty well. He looked kind of junky when he left to go to a place called Stillwater, and last time I heard from him he said he was going to Steelport to help a few friends of his. Why he was so secretive, I have no idea, but then again being stuck in a small town with nowhere to go in life, I would probably distance myself as well. Despite all of the setbacks of his busy lifestyle, and my distaste of moving prematurely we were finally going to hang out again as two good friends. I was already up and showering by the time my alarm clock started singing its lovely monotone sounds, and luckily the sound of my shower blocked it out.

Of course my horrific singing was also probably terrifying to the clock, and somehow the clock just shut off by itself. I stepped out of the shower and looked at my broad figure inthe mirror to comb back my slick raven hair. I smoothened the hair to a decent look, but I never used hair products save for a bit of gel every now and then. I usually liked my au natural look that had my hair messy and looking like I just got back from war. My hair was smooth, and cutting it was out of the question. My rough stubble I didn't mind having on me, but I knew to make somewhat of an impression on the rich and spoiled Pierce, and of course possible women he would bring along, then I had to change my gruff look to a casual look.

My wardrobe was also under the radar type clothing, not high profile Abercrombie, or even American eagle. It was more the generic brands, ones you would find in the department store that you dreaded going to as a child but now love because of how inexpensive it is; yeah those ones. I picked out the flashiest looking design, which compared to how I heard Pierce explain his wardrobe, would at least get me a quick glance. I didn't care too much about whatever women he brought, I knew what kinds he went for, and what they are after. They know he has money and I don't, but I doubt Pierce notices. I decided against going flashy and just go with a slightly more casual teenager look I always liked wearing. Jeans with holes in places that weren't part of the design, black shirt with an odd surrealistic look, and my decent pair of shoes, and I also wore my necklace from Hawaii, and my designed for family necklace.

I threw on my watch and class ring as well just to show I wasn't completely under the radar. I will admit I like the ladies, but Pierce always brought "the best" ofthem all. Which from my experiences were primarily prostitutes. How he was a friend of the family in the first place I will never know, but there are plenty of people who can hide themselves well, and Pierce knew how to do that. I was ready for a night out and to meet him at the location he told me to. I decided to walk there since it was the old park that people loved to jog around, but why Pierce wants me there I have no idea. Sure we had fun times singing old tunes from the 90's, or even stuff that had him sing like a girl. Fun times we had, but I wasn't sure how much he has changed. Been years since I have actually seen him in person, video chat was on rare occasions, but I did have my life to lead. Today was the day that my old friend, singing partner, and now 24/7 worker; Pierce Washington, was coming to visit our old town. That was before I got a call from him of course…

"Hey, Ryker…" Pierce drawled my name. He didn't sound depressed, but more agitated and a hint of possible drunkenness? "Pierce! Where are you I'm waiting in the park for you?" I asked him. He let out a heavy sigh, which is universally known as a bad sign. "Boss asked me to do something around here. I'm sorry man I asked to take leave, but the boss wants me keeping an eye on things around here." He said while stumbling with certain words and putting angry emphasis on the word "Boss". I had no idea his boss was so uptight about him. Last I checked his work ethic was stealing someone else's idea.

"Why can't you just quit Pierce? If your boss is treating you like this, and you're tired all the time why can't you quit?" I asked genuinely. "Because I have the time to unwind while they are gone." He said while chuckling. "You're drunk aren't you?" I asked over the phone. "Obvious isn't it? Well, it comes with the job sometimes." He explained as I started aimlessly walking around the park where a small amount of joggers were. "You have a job that lets you get drunk? I had no idea you could work in an alcohol factory and be drunk on the job. Especially making so much money."I said.

"Factory? Psh… My work is partying man." He said slurring his words. "Party workplace huh? Sign me up!" I yelled. "Naw, this work isn't too good for you. I mean you can probably like our page on the Internet, or join the groups, but to work here is dedication man!" He explained so out of his own body it was hard to comprehend what he was on about. "What do you mean? People know you?" I asked. Before I could get an answer I accidentally bumped into somebody as we both fell to the ground. The phone went flying across the pavement, and it was odd howmuch force it seemed was put into our collision. I got up from where I was and realized it was a woman that I fell over with. "Sorry miss. Are you okay?" I asked offering a hand to whoever this person was.

She turned to look at me and while her face was somewhat friendly, I couldn't help but notice her green eyes piercing into my soul with a stare of daggers. She also had shoulder length raven hair, sweet face, and somewhat tanned skin. Her eyebrows were a high curve, similar to a pencil style, but more natural. Her lips had a soft pink hue, and her body was of a beautifully average type. She seemed angry at first, but decided to take my hand and help herself up. She resumed what I thought was a smile as she brushed her raven hair back.

"Are you okay?" I asked again. "Come on I have taken much worse than this." She said in a cute French accent. I took a moment to study her, and she was wearing a hooded jacket that held above her midriff revealing her flat stomach, and also opened at the chest. She also appeared to have yoga pants, and casual running shoes on. I then noticed she had a little charm necklace of a design not too familiar to me. I examined her features and took it in that she was officially the most beautiful creation I have ever seen. "I'm sorry about bumping into you. I was on the phone with an old friend and I kind of missed you." I explained. "Missed me? Do I know you?" She asked seeming a little confused.

Damn I forgot our way of saying stuff is probably different from what she learned. "No, what I meant was that I didn't see you coming. In fact you seemed to appear out of nowhere. How long have you been here?" I asked. "I don't have time for this. I apologize." She said as she reorganized herself. I then noticed she actually picked up a small handgun and reluctantly tucked it away. She must have felt threatened, but seeing I was unarmed I highly doubt she would kill me and try claiming self-defense. "You've got a gun?" I asked nervously more than stated.

She raised her curvaceous eyebrows and looked at me as if I said something worthy of treason. "Of course I have a gun. Do you know how dangerous it is for me to be alone? Plenty of people want my head." She explained. "Well I could help you." I said. "That's sweet, but I can take care of me just fine." She explained.

"Please I insist. I know this place like the back of my hand. You might get lost at some point and I won't be able to deal with the fact I let a woman like you get killed." I said and I soon realized that might have not been the best wordplay. "What the fuck did you say?" She asked angrily. Great the only woman I actually manage to strike a conversation with is an angry French girl. "No, what I meant was you are really beautiful, and seeing anybody get killed for no reason is not good to me. I just don't want to see you hurt. That's all." I said trying to reason with her. Sure I had a toned figure, but she had a gun, and my morals usually get in the way of my ego. I don't want to hit her, but I don't want to get killed either. I am at a stalemate if she doesn't accept my invitation for sticking by me. She then started to laugh and cover her face with her hand.

"I'm sorry, but you really have no idea who I am do you?" She asked. "Not really I don't." I said honestly and she ceased laughter. I don't know how well known she was, but she seemed somewhat let down I didn't know her. Odd."Well. I suppose we could walk around for a bit mister…" She began. "Ryker. Just call me Ryker." I said extending a hand. "Good to know. I am not too familiar with the place; perhaps you could lead me around town? Perhaps hotspots, nightclubs, and maybe places to score drugs." She said, as I was bewildered at what she said. She clearly drank too much of American capital. "Well, we can go find a place to eat or something. I don't know much about that other stuff." I said shrugging my shoulders. I finally went over to pick up my phone only to see it scraped to bits, and the call clearly disconnected. "I guess we could do that. What you recommend for good food? Is there a freckle bitches nearby?" She asked while looking around.

"You keep yourself in damn good shape and you want to ruin it by eating at freckle bitches?" I asked with a smirk. "Don't smirk at me pony boy. I'm in plenty good condition to eat the burgers they serve." She said matter of fact only to have my reaction as laughter. "What?" She asked. "Nothing. Just their single patty burger has at least seven thousand calories." I said. "Come on I eat the triple stack any day. Hell, breakfast, lunch, dinner, and voila that is my food." She said. I was so surprised she hadn't suffered a heart attack, but whatever plan she was on was working. I really hoped the shine coming from her lips was from the gloss and not leftover grease.

"Alright fine. Freckle Bitches it is then." I said. She chuckled a bit and I was glad to see she loosened up a bit from our first encounter. I just hoped we could continue on this street of gold that would make us friends, and possibly more if I were lucky. Still, even for my decent figure, and her angelic features, I would barely have much of a shot. On a scale I was a six for body, 9 for personality, and ten for being myself. She was clearly breaking the scale for looks, but as for personality she was just grazing a five.

Either way we made our way to heart attack central known as freckle bitches. I really hoped she wouldn't shoot me on our way. Please don't let anything take me away from this opportunity to get a decent girl capable of defending herself. Admittedly she wasn't perfect despite her beauty and clear wittiness, but I barely knew her, so having immediate feelings only indicated my superficial view on her. I had to get to know this girl, but I really hope that she can get along with me. I might even introduce her to Pierce if all goes well, but hopefully Pierce will be able to take time off from work. I had no idea why, but I kind of hated Pierce's boss for making him work way too much. Whoever he was I would tell him off. For now I think I should just focus on this "Professional date" with this lovely little charmer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder… Also Freckle Bitches…

We made our way to the freckle bitches food establishment, where it was clear that she was all too familiar with the place. It seemed odd that such a well cleaned up girl like her would have such high praise for an establishment that cleans their burgers with bleach and douses them with oil after they have been deep-fried in dish soap and plenty of leftover grease. How this franchise was never shut down I will never know. It was surprising to see her take such a deep breath in of the clearly depressing smell of death. I wasn't sure how much I could take of this place, and even their salads put McDonald's worst burger to shame in gross-out factor. I'm pretty sure if you made McDonald's any worse at how bad their food is for you, it wouldn't even compare to freckle bitches on any scale. Still, at least seeing agenuine smile on this girls face, and the gleam in her eye as she studied the menu made me feel good. Not so much with my sensory glands, but more just my emotional state. I honestly wouldn't believe she ate here for every meal and maintained an extremely balanced life.

A place like this is made to make you noticeably fat the minute you take your first bite. This girl must have been some sort of robot, oreven a superhuman to handle freckle B's grotesque food. Even then I would think the Terminator or Superman would get noticeably fat. She actually did order the triple stack today of all times, but I chose not to eat anything. She said she felt somewhat uncomfortable that she would be pigging out in front of me without me having a choice of a "Nutritious and delicious selection of fine cuisine." Honestly I think I would rather have food from my old high school again. We took a seat at one of the empty booths as she set her large tray down and I took a seat directly in front of her. She immediately began opening the large box containing the death sentence and began chewing away. She also managed to sneak her hand over to the fries and dumped them into the other half of the box and snacked on those. If she was in the modeling industry, I am sure they would chew her ass out as much as she is on the burger, but nobody noticed.

"Seriously you should have ordered something." She said in between mouthfuls of food. "I try to watch myself actually." I said. She then washed down her food with a large gulp of whatever soda she ordered. Surprisingly it didn't take long for her to finish the food, but if she really did eat here every single day for every meal, not only should it have not surprised me she finished quickly and asked for another, but the fact she could be a medical breakthrough for curing obesity. Though I'm pretty sure obesity are just people doing that to themselves, but if it was something in her blood, or anything like that then she might as well be a breakthrough as long as she isn't a runaway experiment or something. "I never did catch your name, I told you mine, and its only fair I hear yours." I said.

She swallowed hard at that for some reason. Okay maybe she is an experiment. "I don't necessarily have a name." She said clearly lying through her teeth. Even with that accent I could tell. "Come on. Everybody is given a name." I said. "I don't like my name okay. I don't tell my friends, workers, or anybody what it is. The only people who know my name are I, and my family." She explained. "You have a family?" I asked. She crossed her arms and looked down. "Had. I never liked them and they never liked me." She confessed.

I felt sorry for her. I knew how it was to grow up on the streets, cold, alone, just begging for a fresh start, and your slate to be cleaned. Whatever she went through I wanted to help her anyway I could, but I wasn't sure how honest I could be with her. She was more than likely going to shoot me in public, and she doesn't necessarily have a ladylike attitude, or manners. Sure she had looks, but that's all that was going good for her. Looks only make up a very small fraction to me, and I would have hightailed it and ran if she took another burger down her throat. Though hearing her actually say something about her family so soon, but yet knowing so little was sad and familiar.

"I don't have a family either. My parents died when I was two years old, I grew up in a foster home, and ran away when I was fourteen. Started building my life on small foundations, I knew this guy was a family friend, and he took care of me for a while. Then he got called up somewhere else with a job he couldn't refuse. We rarely talk nowadays and he was supposed to show up. Though I think hanging with you are a better alternative." I said as she chuckled a bit. "You're pretty cool from what I have seen. A bit rough, and a bit of a puckish rogue, no offense, but I still like hanging with you. I'd like to do more stuff with you and get to know you." I confessed. I really hoped it wasn't too strong, but she didn't seem to mind. She gave me a reassuring smile I was so sure she never showed to just anybody.

"Puckish rogue. I kind of like that title." She said proudly. I nodded as we made our way out of this God-awful establishment she must have had countless endeavors to. "So where are you from Ryker?" She asked suddenly. "I don't have an official place I am from. You can say I am a pure on the road type of guy. I've made plenty of space getting cozy here where my life started, and where some ended. It is a bit unsettling, but I manage." I said to her. "What about your old friend? Why couldn't he make it here? What was the occasion?" She asked. "Chill with the questions. My friend goes way back with me, he acts a bit too young for his age, which I presume is at least in his late thirties, but he was cool back then. He couldn't make it because his boss made him stay at work. I still have no idea how he makes a living, but I don't press the subject. As for the occasion… Well I was supposed to celebrate it with him, seeing as how he was my only friend growing up, but I turned 21 today." I said casually. She laughed a bit at this.

"I could have done fine with a small explanation not a life story! You're so much like Kinzie I swear! Well mostly the detailed talk part. You don't seem as high strung, or even know your way around technology." She explained. I couldn't argue with that. I did have trouble figuring out my smart phone the first time I got one, but some random kid in a neon outfit showed me the basics. He was pretty high strung about me not using my phone in the "proper manner" and I wondered if this Kinzie girl was like him. "Kind of reminds me of this kid I met. I shit you not he isn't your average Internet troll. I think he was only like fourteen at the time, but he was quite high and mighty of his use of technology. Hated when I used the smart phone in a shit manner." I said. She began laughing. "Reminds me of Kinzie getting social for the first time. Actually waltzed down to smiling jacks and ate pancakes. I really hope she gets around to working a shower good enough in time to the White house." She explained. Wait a minute. "What do you mean White house? You work for the government?" I asked.

"Work for them? Hell no they will be working for me." She explained. I really had no idea where we were wandering to, but I felt okay with that. "You can't legally be president until you are like forty years old." I said. "Yeah, we still have at least five more years." She said matter of fact. How old is this woman? I thought for sure she was a recent college graduate at most. "How old are you exactly?" I asked curiously. "In five years I'll be legal for candidacy." She explained. "Are you some sort of superhuman?" I asked rhetorically but she decided to say something anyways. "How do you mean?" She asked.

"Okay, you are obviously fresh out of France, shady past you don't go much into, freckle bitches is your only source of dining for any time of the day, despite the fact nearly anybody who even finishes a food item there ends up dead, fat, in the hospital, or all three. You clearly don't mind killing a person in public if it came down to it, you look way too young for how old you claim to be, your body is flawless, your skin is perfection, your hair is as dark, if not darker than mine, and I could only honestly say that girls like you do not exist at all in the real world. You must also have a target painted on your back from something, and there is no possible way that you could have knocked me down as hard as you did at a brisk jogging pace. Seriously are you superwoman or something?" I finished my explanation with a rhetorical question. "There is one part you are incorrect on, I am not fresh out of France, but I just choose to keep that part of my heritage. As for everything else, I think it was kind of sweet." She said. I ended up tilting my head so far to the left I had no idea who I was looking at anymore. "Were you calling me your dream girl?" She asked.

I was taken aback at her question. Is she really insinuating something as ridiculous and wish fulfilling as a dream girl? They don't exist, and for girls the dream guys don't exist. Though, I couldn't help it, was she my dream girl? Was she someone I so longed for, a woman as beautiful, charming, witty, sexy, but dangerous as her? Was I in a James Bond film right now? I would never know. All in all, I think I might have felt something for her, but I wouldn't admit to it.

"If you need help deciding…" She said as she brought her face closer to mine, as her lips grazed mine, she teased me, and it felt wrong kissing a girl who never even gave me her name. She wasn't completely in yet, and I would let her take her time if she needed it. Though it felt so nice feeling the soft pink lips graze mine, but at the same time it felt so wrong doing this so quickly. I could feel her soft breath against my lips as she tried calculating the right moment. Why is it that now I wanted her lips pressing against mine so badly right now? What was it about her mystery and shadiness that made her so alluring? So many questions raced through my mind at speeds that no human could take, and feeling her teasing me only made my mind race more. I waited for the kiss of her pink lips to depress my own, but she drew herself back slowly as if she were satisfied with the result. No kiss was planted, and she had that same smile one her lips as before. The moment was so sweet, yet so seductive, and invigorating.

"You didn't pull yourself away. Why is that Ryker?" She asked. I couldn't even speak a single word after feeling that gravitational pull. "I have to go back to my new home tomorrow." She said. This brought me out of my daze as I felt that teasing and now she told me she had to leave. "What?" I could only say that. "I want you to come with me. I don't know if you feel something for me, and I don't know if I can say the same about my feelings as well. However, I am a leader, and I am professional. I cannot let anybody know about us, they will see it as a sign of weakness, so when we get there you have to play it cool. Don't kiss me, hug me, or even look at me without my acknowledging you. I already came back from a complicated mission overseas, and I don't need people getting the wrong idea about me going soft. Got it?" She explained. I chose not to question her work overseas, or even about the other stuff. I just knew that I was going with her to her home. Now I definitely felt everything moving fast.

"Also, try to avoid my friend Shaundi if you can, she is still in her pissed mood. Last thing we need is my new boyfriend getting killed." She shook her head as she turned to walk away. "Wait boyfriend?" I asked. She turned to look at me. "You know… The boy who is a friend; you are friend." She tried explaining with her fake misunderstanding. "Well in America a boyfriend or a girlfriend is somebody who is in a relationship. Or for some peoples definitions, they are fucking." I explained just to see if I could get a rise out of her. "Oh? How do you know we won't do that?" She asked seductively. How many more tests do I have to go through just to keep her already? She turned back around to find what I assume might be her car and I followed her.

"You don't have your own house…" Before she could finish the sentence I planted a kiss I needed earlier on her lips. She loved it so much that she lay on the top of her car to let me continue the kiss. We separated the kiss after about ten seconds as she breathed out a heavy breath. "Do you always interrupt girls in this way?" She asked. "Would you have taken it any other way?" I asked. "I could think of a few ways. Mon Amour." She said in French. "Ma Belle." I said back. She gasped at this. "You think we can have some fun tonight?" I asked hoping I wasn't too forward. She composed herself and smoothed her hair again. "It is your date of birth, and your festivities were cancelled. Get in the car, we are going to my hideout."

She told me as I went to the other side as she got in and drove the car to her hideout. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but this beholder will no doubt have the best night of his life, and then will no doubt have some regret about it later. I really hoped when I met that Shaundi girl she wouldn't chew my head off. In that moment I had no care in the world, I was no doubt about to do it with this beauty,and being able to go home with her was quite rewarding as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Morning after

Figures I wake up to the familiar sound of an alarm clock. Damn thing actually rang through my head harder than anything else in the world. Though studying my surroundings it was fairly obvious I was not in my humble abode. It looked only subtly familiar, but for the most part it was what it was. I didn't see anybody in the bed next to me either, but I felt something strange vibrating the bed. What did I do last night? I looked for the source of the vibration and found it was my spider-webbed phone. Great now my phone was receiving a call and it is basically shattered. I tried to answer it but it only went to voicemail. "Fucking figures." I heard another vibration coming from the other side of the room and I saw a light flash on the ceiling. I walked over to it groggily and saw it was another phone. So I definitely was with somebody, but who was it? What was her name again? She looked like a Belle, or even a Daniela. I picked up the phone and answered it just to see who it was.

"Hello?" I asked. "Boss you okay? You don't sound too good." The voice on the other line said. For some reason in the logistics of my mind I decided to just hang up the phone. People were calling left and right for this woman, and I knew only one person who would call me; Pierce Washington. I decided to walk out of the room and find wherever the woman was and I came out to a table as the girl had herself set at the table. She wasn't fully dressed at first sight, but when you were as groggy as I was you wouldn't care for details either. I soon realized her underwear was actually a really short pair of jean shorts, she also had flip flops on as well, and of all things a shirt that looked like it had been previously torn from her body. Okay I will admit she isn't necessarily fully dressed properly, but at least she gave it a shot. She was drinking from a bottle, and from the looks of it this bottle was a beer. A question going through my mind was did she steal my money? Though if she stole anything I would have woken up somewhere worse, but I guess I must have done okay.

It only took a few seconds for her to know my presence and she smiled at me. "Good morning Mon Amour." She said. She was French? Damn I must have done well last night. "Morning." It was the only thing I could say in return. She didn't seem to mind, and must have been in situations like this before. I decided to take a seat across from her and soon a moment came back where I was sitting in a freckle bitches store with this same woman pigging out on a triple stack. "So did you have fun last night?" She asked smile growing wider. "In all honesty I have no idea where I am." I said truthfully. She just chuckled. "I forgot you were drunk. Don't worry I also drugged you." This brought me out of my painful migraine as my head snapped up so quick if she were in front of me she would have been knocked back.

"Drugged? What the hell happened?" I asked. "Don't worry. It was just a bit of X no big deal. Plus I am sure that would have been your original plan anyways." She said as she moved in to kiss me on the cheek. "What happened last night?" I asked trying to be assertive. I really hoped I didn't marry a prostitute or something. "It isn't a big deal. We were here just about the entire night, and you definitely knew what you were doing. I would say we both had fun." She said matter of fact and flirtatiously. I couldn't even comprehend that I actually did it with her! No doubt she was attractive, but God forbid I get a child out of this. She strutted over to the counter and purposefully bent over looking out the window. Great I had the time of my life and I would never remember it.

"So are you ready to come back with me to Steelport?" She asked as she flipped around and sat on the counter with her long legs crossed. "Wait what?" I was brought out of whatever fantasies I was trying to think of that could possibly fit what happened last night, and hopefully could happen now. "We discussed this yesterday. Did we not? You are coming back with me to Steelport, because you cannot live without me."She said only furthering my confusion.

Did she already figure out she was pregnant if she was? I didn't want to bring the subject up if that was the case, but if it was I really didn't want to piss her off. I do remember her gun, and its possible hiding place. The way she dressed no doubt showed me she didn't care about anything, especially human life, but why if that was the case, why would she care if I went with her to Steelport? I hadnever been there, but I did know somebody there. Well two people, Pierce, and my uncle Angel. He was a professional wrestler last time I checked, but that was years ago, and he must have gone into hiding.

"Sure. I will go with you to Steelport. Though I have one question, and I hope you don't take offense." I began. "Go ahead." She replied. "What is your name?" I asked. She breathed in and let out a long sigh. "Don't take this personal, but I choose not to go by a name. In fact the one name I had I resented, I know I explained this to you, but I have no idea how much you remember. It's nothing personal, in fact I don't tell my workers, friends, or even people I consider close my real name. Especially when Kinzie knew what it was, I really didn't need to hear it, so she only knows it with her hacking. I really wish I could tell you my name, but I really don't think I can, and you might make fun of me for it." She explained with remorse in her eyes.

"I won't make fun of you. I won't tell anybody either, I just would like to know your name." I said. She let out another sigh and looked at the ground. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over her body, smooth flat stomach, perfect long legs, beautifully manicured nails; don't judge me the girl takes care of herself. Such clear skin, so tan, not even a single mark on her, and yet I still wondered what was under all of it. She looked back up in time for me to study her face again, and now the emerald eyes grasped my attention. It seemed like I got lost in her eyes anytime I looked into them, and my whole being got shut off.

"My name is Holly." She said finally. "Okay… What exactly is the problem with that name?" I asked. "I just don't like it. I don't know why I couldn't be called something more badass like Charlize, or Reina. Not something named after a tree!" She yelled as she put her head in her hands. "Go ahead and laugh." She said. "I don't understand why I would. It's a beautiful name in my opinion, I've never met a Holly." I said. She then lifted her head up and gave me a confused look. She then got up and went down the hall.

"Holly are you okay now?" I asked while going down the hall as well. "Let's just go to Steelport I think we are late already." She explained. "I haven't even packed yet." I said. "Doesn't matter let us go. Just don't tell anybody my name okay?" She asked. I nodded my head as she led me out of the house and took a car. "Are you sure you want to walk around like that?" I asked. She just looked down at her clothes and looked back at me. "You want to touch me or something?" She asked out of the blue. "Well I…" I began. "It's okay if you want to feel me or something." She said.

"I'm okay for now. Let's just get to where we need to go okay?"I asked. She nodded her head as she immediately began speeding through intersections. She must have gotten her kicks like this, honestly this girl drives like a maniac, but she seems to avoid plenty of cars. We got to the airport in literally no time as we actually sped onto the runway. "What the fuck? What are you doing?" I yelled. "We are here." She said as I realized we stopped. She got out as I fumbled with my belt and door to hop right out. "What was that all about are you crazy?" I asked as she began walking toward a plane.

"Come on we got here in one piece." She said casually. "But did we really have to do all of that?" I asked. "Psh… I always do that." She said. I then caught up to her and turned her around on the spot and held her shoulders. "Look, you may be a superhuman, but I most definitely am not. So if we crash and you shoot out of the windshield with me, you will most likely survive, but I will no doubt have my brains on the sidewalk. Could we possibly have a better driving tactic next time?" I asked.

Jeez you would think I was the nagging wife to the non-caring husband, but it was a role I could never get used to. "Come on. Get on the plane baby." She said as she held her hand out. I looked over and saw a plane that was black and had a purple symbol on the tail. It was the same one as I saw on her charm necklace. What the hell is going on here? She pulled me along with her and pushed me into the stairs as I caught myself and ascended the short stairs. I soon came into the plane and saw a huge space where there was about six seats scattered around, and stripper poles in the middle of the plane. I am now in some other reality now am I? She came up behind me and sat down to the closest seat to me as I took the spot close to her as well.

"Remember the game plan, don't call me by my name, don't mention our relationship, and under no circumstances you will talk to me like we are in one, so strictly be professional in front of my workers, because if you don't I will destroy you. Got it?" She finished. I've heard this speech already. I nodded my head as she nodded back in approval. I still wondered what she even did for a living, but she must have been famous beyond comparison. I really hoped I wasn't stepping into a regrettable situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meet the Saints… Wait you're here too?

We landed in Steelport in less than two hours, and considering how dark the city seemed, it was only a matter of time before danger was imminent. Holly went on to explain to me that the streets of Steelport are infested with STD filled women, remnants of street gangs, and the worst police force to handle it all. Basically a sinful persons paradise in one way to explain it, or criminal if you aren't too religious. Well not all sins are crimes, but whatever. Either way this place made Vegas look like a kiddy park, and I was skeptical about going to Vegas if Pierce brought it up, but it seems like I would rather start there and eventually end up here. We ended up walking around various parts, and I really wondered what a "feel boss" was. Holly told me I shouldn't be concerned with it, but I had a feeling she had no idea either. Why anybody but the homeless and hopeless would end up in such a dump as Steelport. Pierce told me his time in Stillwater was pretty bad, but I wondered if he has even seen Steelport. Then I remembered that he told me he had a few buddies of his to help in Steelport, but that was a while ago.

My transition from my hometown to here be so odd, I meet a girl, and the next day I am now moving to this place. Why couldn't we go to a more casual place? Either way she was going to bring me to her crib as she called it and out of all things her calling it that just seemed so familiar. She was probably into some ethnic stuff I would have never guessed, but I wouldn't question it. The odd thing I noticed in Steelport was there wasn't a single freckle bitches anywhere. That must have been why Holly was so excited about one being in my hometown, and I guess she had it on different occasions. "Ready to come to the crib?" She asked me as we were just finishing a stroll around Loren Square. "Sure." I replied simply. She then ran over to a fancy car just riding through the middle of the park and jacked it from some guy.

"What the serious hell?" I asked. "Don't worry he won't do shit." She said. I reluctantly went over to the passenger side and sat next to her. "We aren't too far from the place, and remember be cool." She explained one more time. "Yeah I got it. No relationship exists but the professional one." I reiterated. Then she drove like a maniac once again, but to my surprise we really were close. "I won't even bother with your driving anymore." I said getting out of the car. "Best decision you have made all day." She said smirking. We made our way to the elevator and she pressed the button for top floor. "Penthouse huh? You must make a lot of money." I said. "You have no idea sweetheart." She said. We stood there for a few more seconds. "This elevator takes longer than you'd expect. Want to have a quickie?" She asked. I just looked at her again and studied her face. Truthful? I've got no idea. "How quick?" I asked.

"Does it matter? We may not have another opportunity for a while." She explained as I agreed. "I don't want to take the risk." I said. "You pull it out and stick it in, it's pretty damn quick." She said. "I don't know." I said. "Want to feel me?" She asked quickly. "You are one horny girl you know that?" I asked. She then walked over to me and kissed me on my lips as she also let her tongue slip through them. She pulled back soon and put my hand up her shirt. "Stop." I said quickly as I pulled my hand back. "Fine." She said. "We still have at least two minutes." She said. "This place didn't seem that big." I said. Before I could say anything else she started rubbing my leg. "Seriously what the fuck?" I asked. "I know something that is." She said. "I don't think I am that big either." I honestly said. "To me you are." She said. "You clearly haven't seen too many then." I said. "You don't know that." She said chuckling. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I've seen plenty what else is there to say? Besides they could never handle me like you did. Sure you aren't the biggest I have seen, but you handled it better than they did. Plus I have never felt it down there if you catch my drift." She said. "More like draft." I joked. "What was that?" She asked. I shook my head quickly. Though now I was curious. I was a virgin before her I suppose, but she said she had seen plenty. "Were you popped before me?" I asked quickly. "Not all the way." She said. "How?" I asked. "They couldn't get it up." She spoke too quickly there, even for casual conversation. "What's the biggest you've seen?" I really shouldn't have asked that.

Number one thing a guy should never ask. "Thirteen inch, but it turns out they thought I was a guy." She said while chuckling. "They were gay?" I asked. Good going. "I guess so. My voice was weird at the time, and I barely spoke, and it was also when I had short hair." She said. "Okay… Biggest straight guy you've seen." I said. Seriously why converse more about it? She was satisfied with you better than anybody, but you don't remember it! "You." She said. "Really?" I asked. "Nine is better than not getting it up." She said. "I don't think its that big. Seven at most." I said. "Like I care. Besides the X also had an enhancement formula. So your possible seven turned into a nine." She said in a singsong voice. How long is this elevator ride damnit? "How long is this ride?" I asked.

"I actually just stopped the elevator while you were talking." She said. I just shook my head. "Are you desperate?" I asked. "Not really. I could easily get somebody else, but I don't know why you would pass on this." She said. "Because I am not a quickie type person, or one influenced by drugs. I like to remember and feel a passion for it. Not just jump right into it. I need to feel like I am in love and they are too." I said. "You were definitely in love with me last night, even before the drugs." She said as I remembered actually impressing her with one of the only lines I knew in French. I guess she had a point there. "Point taken. Though I would rather not have a quickie, especially on an elevator." I said. "Fair enough. Here we go." She said. We then made it to the top floor and I was definitely in a new reality. To my left were marijuana plants all over, and to the left, basically the same thing. I looked forward and saw a Morningstar weapon in a glass case, and a wrestling mask in the other. I then saw a ledge and a large statue along with couches and a large TV screen. The whole place was large and wide with a bar on each of the two floors, bedrooms, bathrooms, and even a swimming pool and landing pad. She definitely lived large, and apparently so did the other people who hung out here. They were all clad in purple and wearing it proudly, guys and girls alike, and they had the same symbol as the plane, and her necklace. I think I figure out what was going on finally. I just had to be sure.

"You're the leader of a gang?" I asked her as she came up beside me. "Not just any gang. International celebrities known, as the Third Street Saints, and we are also soon to be the leaders of the free world. I just need to call up a certain somebody to be my VP. I have an idea of whom to get when I start my campaign, but I have to be sure. They are actually meeting me here today, and I hope the Saints make him feel welcome." She explained. Her agenda impressed me, but a street gang, icons or not, taking over the white house? Might as well rename it the "white crib" if that is the case. Though why anybody would even support the Saints campaign is beyond me. "How are you getting to the white house? You may be celebrities, but I don't know how many people are going to want to have gangsters in office." I explained to her. "Well we did just take out a terrorist trying to launch a nuke at the white house. MI6 is backing us up, our fans, even celebrities are. Burt Reynolds supports our campaign, especially when we cleaned up Steelport and took out STAG." She told me. "Burt fucking Reynolds?" I was shell shocked that they met him. "My same reaction." She said chuckling.

She led me over to the bar on the top of the stairs as I saw a black man in a suit different from the rest sitting and having a drink. "Keith good to see you." She greeted him. "Ah, the leader of the Saints themselves. I was surprised you called me up, but I was ready for something new." He explained as I saw who he was, and how much I recognized his voice. "Keith David?" I almost squawked under being so star struck. "Yes that is I." He said. "Take it easy Ryker. Go have a drink downstairs, I have to talk to Keith okay." She said. I nodded my head to keep from bursting into excitement. Keith David as VP? Now that is pretty damn cool! I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Saints were all over conversing with one another. One particular Saint caught my eye though, kind of tall, purple skintight leggings, black boots, shirt covering her large bust until just above her belly button, and a jacket that lifted up above the wrists. She had her hair in a tight bun, aside from the strand falling from her face, and she looked like she had seen some shit. War hero? I wouldn't know. Though at this point I probably would since she was coming right to me.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?" She asked. "Take it easy. Boss invited me." I explained. "That explains what you are doing here, but who are you?" She asked. Damn she was a hothead. "My name is Ryker. Take it easy okay? She has already manhandled me too, and I think I have had enough of females throwing me around for one day." "Bad thing for you to say. Though I guess I should just take a breather." She said as she brought herself back. "Sorry if I tensed you up. What's your name?" I asked. "Shaundi. I assume if the boss took you here that she thinks you might be useful." So this was the famous Shaundi I have heard so much about! Great. "I guess so." I said. "You ever fire a gun?" She asked. "Few times. Never could buy one though, since I never had the money." I explained. "Don't worry about that. We've got you covered." She said. I nodded.

"So I am guessing you are pretty close to the boss then?" I asked. "Well I am one of her Lieutenants, been with her since the old days; the ones that weren't as complicated. Now I think we are doing okay for ourselves though, but it is stressful. I only hope when we win the election I get to be head of security. I don't care much for the technical stuff, but as long as I get to take people down that is all that matters." She said. Jesus how many more violent minded women will I meet here? I wasn't a conservative person, but this girl must have had her run for the money if all she did was kill people for a living.

"Good to know. Also I have heard about you from the boss, and I have heard plenty about Kinzie. How come you two are so highly talked about?" I asked. She was a bit taken back by this, I assumed Kinzie surprised her more than Shaundi getting talked about, but she tried answering nonetheless. "Well I have plenty of uses. Though Kinzie you may have heard other stories about, I don't know how many good exploits you have heard." She said. Soon a ginger girl with glasses and dressed to the nines in clearly worn out clothing, FBI hooded jacket, torn jeans, and black boots zoomed around the corner. "Be careful what you say Shaundi. That girl is always listening." She said. "Speak of the devil. I hope you get put into a press secretary position." Shaundi said. "And you better hope I don't hear another conversation about my fantasies. Don't think I can't tap your phone again." She said as she grabbed a drink out of the fridge. Shaundi just sighed as Kinzie drank from a gallon of milk. "Can't you put that into a glass?" Shaundi asked.

"Nope. Too busy to care." Kinzie retorted. "So you are Kinzie?" I asked pointing at her. She then looked at me with mock surprise. "I'm guessing you are the reason the boss was late to a meeting SHE set up with Keith David. Ryker is it?" She asked. "How did you know that?" I asked. "You don't think I tap the bosses phone too? Or anybody else, or even trace your own phone?" She asked. "So you…" I began. She came in closer to my ear and whispered. "I won't tell anybody." Kinzie then walked away with the gallon of milk. "That was different." I said. "You'll get used to her. Also if you see a big bald Russian guy with a white suit, don't be intimidated, as long as you're with us he won't throw you out a window." Shaundi explained. "Any other helpful advice?" I asked. "Be careful of Viola. I still don't know where she is at in her head, but she claims to be on our side. She was helpful for a bit I will admit it, but it still doesn't change the fact of her past." She explained. "What's bad about her?" I asked. "Her old boss killed our friend. One of the best Saints we ever had. I try not to think about it, but anytime she is around I just think of that bastard Philipe Loren. Still the Morningstar are wiped off the map, and hopefully they won't be back." She said. That explains the Morningstar in the glass case, and they must have kept it as a trophy.

"Relax baby. Our little Ms. DeWynter won't be changing sides anytime soon." I heard an autotuned voice say. Soon I saw an old African man with the appearance of a pimp stroll up. "Zimos please change the voice on that thing. I appreciate your help, but I really want to shove that down your throat." Shaundi said getting so pissed at this guys very presence. "Tone it down baby. Viola has been sacked and checkmated; she won't be going anywhere anytime soon. She's sticking by our side." Zimos continued. He then walked away as Shaundi groaned. "Quite the crew. T-pain pimp, mousy hacker, women who kill, giant Russians, former enemies; what next a talking dinosaur?" I joked lightly as I heard a familiar laugh come from the direction of the downstairs elevator.

"Naw, just tell me the joke again." Then the laughing began again. "Yeah, the face of the Saints will holler at you again. All right we'll talk again man. See ya." I then walked around the corner to confirm my suspicions. What the hell? "Pierce what the hell are you doing here?" I asked him as he hung up and looked at me wide-eyed. "I'd ask you the same thing man! The hell is going on here?" He asked. Shaundi then came up behind us. "Wait you guys knows each other?" She asked. "Hell yeah we knew each other way back. He told me he was going to Stillwater, then Steelport, and now I am here! Long time!" I said while slapping his hand and bringing him in for a shoulder hug. "Shit. I'm still sorry about leaving you there on your birthday! Though I guess we could make up for it here, though I have to ask why are you here?" He asked. "Wait. Your boss… You said they kept you here to watch over shit right?" I asked remembering his reasons.

"Yeah…" He said. "What the hell? Your boss is the French chick?" I asked. "How did you know who she was?" He asked. "She brought me here man. Though I had no idea you would be here. Now it makes sense, your friends in Steelport are these guys?" I asked. "I wish I could have told you. I am surprised it took you this long to actually know about the Saints though." He said. Shaundi then gave a look of confusion. "You had no idea who we were until you met the boss?" She asked. "Well… She told me. Kind of." I said. "Take it easy Shaundi. It's okay. If the boss wanted him here it was probably for good reason. Speaking of why did she bring you here? Usually she don't just bring somebody in for nothing." He explained. I couldn't think of a good excuse to try and tell him. I wasn't mad at him for being with a gang, or making a career out of being a criminal, but at this point any lie he fed me, it was only justified that I could do it back. "She thought I had potential I guess." I said.

Pierce didn't believe me though, I could tell. "Come on. Be honest with me man." He said. "I don't know honestly. She thought I was a natural born killer and wanted to take me in." I said. "Actually I can tell you why he is here." Kinzie came up behind me. Oh fuck I forgot she hacks stuff. "In the simplest terms they are together. In more expansive terms, they've gone past third base." She said. Then she walked away and I knew her clever smile was brewed right across her face. Unbelievable! I would expect she would have shut up, but it isn't technically my fault right? I didn't tell them, so I wouldn't get killed right? "You're doing what?" Pierce's voice got so high pitched. "Tone it down man. I can't go into detail because to be honest I have no idea what we did. All I know is I woke up and she was there okay? She told me to come back to Steelport and keep this on the DL since she thought it would make everybody think she has gone soft. I really don't want to get killed while I am here okay." I said. "Then I will brutally beat you down." Shaundi said as Pierce held her back. "Chill girl! Its not like people see you as soft when you fuck every guy!" He said. "That's because I get shit done!" She yelled. "So does the boss. What does it matter if she does it once as our boss then when you do it a million times as a lieutenant?" He asked and then Shaundi stopped struggling. "Fine. Okay I guess you make a point. This information doesn't leave us, you know just in case. So far as I see only the five of us know about it. Pierce, me, Kinzie, Ryker, and the boss are the only ones who should know." Shaundi said.

"Though if Kinzie didn't hack the phone, only two people would know." I said. "Yeah well sometimes people have an intelligent former FBI agent that likes to spy on every one of her allies so she could be the first to spread dirty secrets and piss everybody off." Shaundi said. "Whatever, just act like you don't know. I'm supposed to play it cool around her anyways, so just don't do anything crazy." I explained. "I have to ask though. Was she your first?" He asked. "God Pierce do you have to push the envelope?" Shaundi asked. "Yes." I stated simply as they shot a look at me. "She was my first. I honestly thought she was just a model, but I guess she is more than I thought. Now knowing what she is, I really don't know how to take it, soon to be leader of the country, and serious murderer apparently. I don't think my family would be too proud of me if they were still here." I said.

"Come on. Don't say something like that." Pierce said. "I really don't know what my feelings are completely. Though a huge part of me is saying just get killed or run away or something. Yet another part of me, the one I am most confused about more than anything, is am I falling for her? Sure she has skeletons in her closet, and yes she will probably be our new leader, but is it worth the risk? Is it worth getting killed over? If my parents were still here I don't think I would be here, and I would probably be asking for an exciting life, but there's a difference between wishing for something and letting it be a reality. Am I living a possible wish I would have made? Probably. Am I proud to be living that wish? I don't know. A side of me doesn't feel right, yet the other part longs to keep the train rolling. So my question is do I love her? It's hard to say at this point. To love a Saint… Do I deserve the privilege of a choice?" I asked myself.

Shaundi just looked away as she rubbed her arm and Pierce looked down at his feet with an unreadable expression. Did I truly deserve to even be with her, or even make that decision to be with her? I always make the right decision, but in this situation I am now torn up. I thought it would be exciting, but seeing these events unfold was unnerving. Why was I torn up about this? I think I love her, and I know she seems to love me even more. Though I can't get it out of my head is it right? She's a dream turned into reality, but was it worth the cost? Beauty is for the weak minded individual who cannot express their true love of a person, and at this point I was that individual. All my life the true beauty was a personality, and now my morals change once and I pay a price. Forced on a love journey with a sociopathic puckish rogue. Though she trusts me enough to give me her name she wants nobody to know, and yet I am held to her by such a simple thing, a name and sex. How does one get held at such a small title that is on such a large scale?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Let me guess… My folks are alive AND with the Saints too right?

It was surprising to see a celebrity as high scale as Keith David to actually want to work with murderous psychos. Especially if the Saints actually felt they had a shot at even being elected into office. Odd how the system works these days, but they couldn't possibly do any worse than all of the other governmental whack offs. Still, Keith David of all people want to join their campaign, I assume it was just a publicity stunt for both sides, but I guess they really do want to work together. Though planning this early seems pretty strange, and why they couldn't just wait at least two years and then publicly state it would have been more to their benefit. Seriously we just had a new president put into office, and now the Saints wish to publicly state this early that they will be running for office. Keith David… I couldn't imagine a better candidate to run, but him going for office with people who are famed as a street gang probably would do bad, but they could surprise me. Still seeing Pierce here, as well and to actually be with these guys since they rebooted back in Stillwater seemed odd. Then again Pierce had always wanted some kind of publicity or even some credit for once. He really did get a lot of his good ideas stolen back in the day. Though even in that darkness came a light since he is an international icon, and the whole time I had no idea. Never watched much television, only places I have been is to and from work, but besides that has never seen a Saints commercial, advertisement, or anything really.

The lunchboxes were kind of a ridiculous idea, but hey I had seen worse things on children's TV shows. I actually got to hang out with some of the crew under orders of the boss; she thought it would be a great idea for me to know these guys. We ended up taking a convoy type vehicle and driving it around town. The crew I rolled with was Shaundi, Kinzie, Viola, Zimos, and Pierce. They told me that this guy Oleg would catch up along with his driver. If they needed a separate vehicle from the rest of us, then that must have meant Oleg was a huge MF. We ended up driving into Loren Park after grabbing a small bite to eat and seeing what we could do. Of course after they told me all of Steelport belonged to the Saints exclusively as well as Stillwater, there wasn't much to do but watch the damn birds. Viola seemed to like watching nature and for some reason people watching. I could tell Shaundi would have a panic attack if she couldn't strangle somebody. Yeah, one emotion: Pissed. As far as Kinzie went she seemed content for the most part, and I guess Oleg spilled his heart out to her at some point and she seemed to like it.

There was no doubt they would end up together since Kinzie kept telling me Oleg was in the KGB, and had the intellect to compare with hers on a large scale. "Now I have to warn you though, when Oleg gets here, try not to be too intimidate by his size. He's a bit of a gentle giant, as long as you don't piss him off." Pierce explained to me. "Come on how big can he be?" I asked. Kinzie just let out a soft chuckle. I then noticed Shaundi started pacing around a bit. "Shaundi? You okay?" I asked. She nodded her head quickly and stifled whatever sound she was about to make. "I think she is still upset about Gat. I don't think I am helping much by being here." Viola whispered to me. "You weren't the one who did it right?" I asked. She shook her head. "I didn't want to piss her off even more, but Gat actually disappeared. I thought he was dead, but Loren had another thing to say. He was knocked unconscious, but when he woke up Gat was gone, at least the real Gat. Whoever left had put a decoy body in place that the Saints would no doubt miss. Still the decoy looked pretty real to everybody." She said. "You didn't hear it from me." She said as she got up. She ended up saying her goodbye's before Shaundi could snap on her.

"If she had changed sides why doesn't Shaundi let her go?" I asked Pierce only to accidentally talk to Zimos. "Don't answer that." I said quickly before Zimos got any chance with that box. I looked around and couldn't find Pierce. "Shit. Anybody know where Pierce is?" I asked. Almost as if he were summoned he appeared from around the corner. "Sorry had to use the bathroom." He said. I just shook my head after noticing his white pants were slightly stained yellow. Shaundi also took notice and held back a laugh no doubt rising. Probably the only time I would see Shaundi smile, but she looked cute smiling. "What girl?" Pierce asked. Shaundi pointed to his pants to which he looked down and let out a groan. "Always knew you pissed your pants! Lemonade my ass!" I yelled as everybody started to laugh except Pierce. "That wasn't funny. This hobo tried pissing on me while I was in there!" He yelled. "Playing Ghostbusters like you did with…" I began only to have Pierce cover my mouth. "Don't finish that sentence." He said. I just laughed into his hand as he removed it. "Cat's out of the bag, and it isn't like they know who he is anyways." I said. He just shook his head as everybody's laughter died down.

"So how do you and Pierce know each other anyways? Seems like you could be brothers, but not blood. What is the story?" Shaundi asked as she sat down on the bench next to Kinzie. "Long story. He was a good friend of our families, and loyalty never broken. He was actually the one who took me in when my parents died, and in all honesty I had no idea he had involvement with you guys." I said. "He never told you? It isn't like Pierce to keep a secret." Shaundi said as she raised an eyebrow. "And I never found out. I just wanted to live a normal life, and I have had stars in the family. My father was one of the biggest directors of his time, and mom was the leading lady in half of his movies. Though something interrupted all of his works, and he fell on hard times to make ends meet. Especially when I came along. Mom also aged terribly, and you know how it is in the industry, if you don't look good, you don't get put in the public eye unless you fuck up. So, they led a normal life, and I have a few relatives who did things here and there. None of them stayed too public, and despite the fact Pierce isn't related by blood, the stardom of our family seemed to rub off on him." I said nudging him. "Psh… I've got natural talent man." He said. "What your demo tapes? You got rejected twelve times." I said. "Whatever man." He said waving a hand at me.

We then heard Viola actually come back and just in time to make the arrival of Oleg. "Well Kinzie. Your man is here." Viola said smiling. Kinzie obviously in denial despite everybody does know it is true. They really weren't kidding when they said he was big. The whole damn truck was about half his size, but I tried not to make mention of it. Kinzie walked over to him and hugged him as Viola came strolling by to talk to Zimos of all people. Leaving me with Pierce and a now worked up Shaundi again. "How did you and the boss meet exactly?" Shaundi asked. "I thought I went over this. I was in the park in my town, talking with Pierce ironically, she bumped, well more like crashed into me. The rest was kind of like your average high school date, cheap food, alcohol, and sex I can't remember." I said. "I still can't believe you actually fucked the boss though. She literally never risks that!" Pierce almost yelled. "Calm down man! Too many people knew with just Kinzie, and I don't need the big guy or even Viola and Zimos knowing." I said. Zimos pulled down his shades, as I knew he could probably hear this conversation, even from his position. "You banged the boss? How you do that playa? She won't even take a bite of the honey's." Zimos said. By now anybody who didn't know out of the crew knew now as Viola, Kinzie, and Oleg heard it from Zimos big old microphone. "Fuck my life." I whispered to myself. "You fornicated the boss? How exactly is that possible?" Oleg asked in his heavy accent. "Never thought she had it in her." Viola said as Shaundi gave a scowl. "Did I hear that correctly?"

A gruff voiced asked from behind the crowd of Saints now surrounding me. "A new guy, who happens to know Pierce, and never even heard of the Saints managed to sleep with the boss." The voice came through the crowd. I soon saw an older guy dawning dark purple training gear and pads come right through the small crowd of Saints. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you all these years. Though it seems like you've covered all of your bases without me. I am impressed." He said. He seemed familiar, yet I couldn't make out the face. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Definitely has been years hasn't it? Your parents even requested I take hold of you first in the event of their death, but it so happens that I couldn't because of my world tour. I got the message when I was in Russia fighting Grundy the Brute. I guess you got handed to Pierce over here. Either way I feel like it would have been necessary to reconnect with the sole surviving family member." He said. It finally came back to me! The wrestling gear, training outfit, Grundy, but it finally made sense. "Uncle Angel?" I asked.

The rest of the Saints looked at him in surprise. "Welcome to Steelport Ryker." He said as he came in for a hug, as did I. "I honestly can't believe it. Let me guess my parents are here too?" I asked. "Afraid not. I can definitely sense your joking; guess the dark humor still runs in the family." He said chuckling. I just shook my head as I sat back down. "Can we get back to the fact the boss fucked your nephew?" Zimos asked. "I am interested in hearing this as well. Never would I have thought in all these years that you would do a thing so willingly." Angel said. "Well I only half did. We went out for a small date, just hanging out, but I really can't talk about it. She said if anybody knew she would fucking stick my head on a spike. I guess plenty of you know now." I said shaking my head. "Can't necessarily take that back now." Pierce said. "Thanks to Kinzie over there." I said. She just shrugged her shoulders casually. "The only thing I don't get is why would she invite you back to Steelport. She doesn't seem like the needy type, or one committed fully to a relationship." Viola said. "Clearly you don't know the boss." Shaundi snapped at her. "Really? Out of all of the people she could have dated over the years, Pierce, Oleg, and even Johnny himself why wouldn't she do it? She got so connected to everybody over the years, and yet she hasn't done anything with any of them, yet when she meets one guy, in some town, and fucks his brains out without his knowledge of it that she would bring him back? How do you know she isn't using him?" Viola asked back at Shaundi. "You take that back you little slut! She wouldn't do anything like that! Not to me, Pierce, or anybody!" Shaundi yelled. "You know this as fact? Please if she hadn't used your assets back in Stillwater you wouldn't even be a name. The Syndicate toppled international criminal affairs before you even existed." Viola said.

"Look where that got you! At least the boss has a sense of decency when it comes to her friends. She'd take a bullet for any person in the crew! Including you! So why don't you be grateful she would even stand up for us? Besides it was you running to us when Killbane snapped your sister like a twig. She took you in because she knew you were broken up, and she could have easily walked away and let STAG eat you up, but she didn't." Shaundi said. "Don't even mention Killbane. If she really wanted to heal me the least she could have done was destroy Killbane. Angel you had to fight off STAG and the wrestlers in hopes that the boss would have helped you. Though she opted not to correct?" Viola asked. I looked at Angel in hopes that he wouldn't risk his life for revenge. He just sighed knowing it to be true. "Viola… She did the honorable thing. She didn't go down that path like I would have, and fate made Killbane crash his plane soon after takeoff anyways. He stocked it up with everything but a decent pilot. Yes, I was lucky to survive, but fate would have turned the other way if she went after Killbane. You would have been dead for nothing, and she would have never dealt with your deaths if it happened. She already lost Gat for nothing, but it didn't mean she would let it happen to you girls either." He finished. Sure he opted for revenge, but at least he was honorable in his short speech.

"Does that mean he isn't expendable? That he isn't like the rest of the Saints who just help out in killing? What use does he put compared to everybody else? If anything the only use he is would be getting drugged and being used as her human sex doll, and I know this because I ran a brothel!" Viola yelled. I got up now pissed and about to say something, but a small voice cut me off. "Maybe it is because she is in love with him!" Kinzie yelled from the crowd now joining the conversation. Everybody went silent as Oleg followed her and stopped just short of her continuing towards Viola. "Look I don't just tap peoples phones for conversation. Sometimes I can easily listen in on every part and you may not think so but even a psycho needs somebody. Sure the boss can be a coldhearted asshole, but it doesn't mean she can't feel other emotions. Its like how Oleg feels about me, and I needed it even when I never realized it. Shaundi needed it and a certain someone provided it for her. Even Johnny Gat who seemed like the most fun he had been killing people on a day-to-day basis had Aisha. Yeah we are kind of fucked up people, but everybody needs somebody. Even the boss, and I know for a fact even you need somebody Viola." Kinzie said, as she was face-to-face with Viola.

"Okay. You hacked her phone and gave a speech… Great." Viola said expecting more. "I heard the things she said to him. He may not remember too well, but I know how she felt. She even said she looked forward to their life together." Kinzie said. Viola just shook her head and took a step back. Out of nowhere she swung a punch surprisingly in the direction of Kinzie, but she ducked just in time to pop back up and swing a mean right hand into Viola's nose. She stumbles back and fell to the ground as people from all around tried to hold Kinzie back from Viola. Even Shaundi surprisingly had to control Kinzie. "You're out of line you crazy ginger bitch!" Viola yelled as she stumbles back to her feet only to have Shaundi land a punch as well. "That's for Gat." She said. Viola picked herself up and started to walk away. "Look I am sorry okay, I will remain with the Saints, but not for my sake. I'm leaving right now; Zimos let's go." She said.

Zimos just looked around at the crowd and started to walk and hold his head high. "You cannot just walk away." Oleg said. "Saints don't require our handiwork anymore. It's been a pleasure, but I need to make my departure. We've got some catching up to do in the land nation of Hawaii." Zimos said. With that the two former Saints made their departure from the crew, and it was unknown when they would return if they chose to. I didn't like Zimos too much, but Viola seemed cool at first. I just hope they won't say something to the boss, and the others could make up a story in place of this. Hopefully she was set on giving people the luxury of a free hiatus. "Never liked the bitch." Shaundi said. "That escalated quickly." I said. Pierce shook his head a bit as he held it down knowing that something went wrong. "Let's call it a day huh? Just head back to the crib." Pierce said. We all agreed and drove in silence back to the crib. We ended up splitting vehicles as well, and I opted to ride with Kinzie, Oleg, and Pierce. Shaundi and Angel chose to ride together in the convoy. It was silent for the most part, and Kinzie was a surprisingly relaxed driver compared to everyone else.

"So you and Angel are related right?" Kinzie then asked. "Yeah. He was always busy, and now I see why he never came back." I said. "Yeah, being in the Saints changes a person. I was kind of a loner before I joined." Kinzie said. "Nothings changed." Pierce quickly stated. Kinzie only groaned in disapproval. "At least I don't wet the bed." She said referring to his slightly stained pants. "I think it is kind of weird that you know two Saints and yet have never heard about them. I understand if Angel shut him away from society, but Pierce has his face all over every corner. You would think at least the Fleur symbol would be selling somewhere." Kinzie stated. "Not unless you're talking about the football team, and even then I don't care for TV." I said. "The Saints now own them too since they have our brand." Pierce stated casually. "Fuck me." I said disbelieving. "Naw I think the boss has that covered."

Pierce said as Oleg kicked him through the open window. "Hey!" Pierce yelled as he slammed the window shut. "Definitely not funny. She finds out from anybody my head will be screwed onto a pike." I said. "Why is she so secretive about it? It isn't like other Saints haven't done the same thing. You would think of all people the boss would have been the most proud of her sexual endeavors." Kinzie pondered. "I guess she isn't like the others then. She thinks people would think she had gone soft. Though I think anybody who loves reading stories from Jane Austen and being the leader of a gang and publicly declaring her love for her work is definitely crossing into that territory if they haven't already." Kinzie stated. "Isn't Jane a serious author though? I don't think there is too many people that won't find that admirable that even a gangster could find comfort in books from before our time." I stated. "Well, I guess you do love her." Kinzie stated. I just gave a questionable look. "Just about half the Saints were surprised, and even Pierce poked fun. Kind of stupid on your part." Kinzie said. "Or brave." He retorted. "Fine line. Seriously? People make fun of that? At least the girl is educated." I said.

"I wouldn't go that far. Tactical? Yes. Fair brain activity, yes, but fully educated is kind of cutting it close. I'm not saying she is dumb as a stump, but she can be a bit ridiculous, and I may snap at her but it all works out. I never understand her tactics, but at least she is worth following. Saying she is fully educated is cutting it close." Kinzie stated. "Maybe you're giving her less credit than she deserves. Not everybody has an intellect like yours and Oleg's, but she is the leader." I said. Kinzie only nodded. "Not all leaders are smart, but they are clever." She simply stated. "Maybe cleverness is better to have than intelligence at times. If we did have a smart leader then the whole country would have been destroyed." I said. She nodded again as we pulled right up to the crib where Shaundi and Angel were waiting and chatting. "What took you so long? The crib is literally a block away from the park." Shaundi started. "What does it matter? We made it back after taking the scenic route." Kinzie said. "There is an issue that may need some resolving." Angel said. "What's going on?" I asked. "Let's go." Shaundi said as we got in the elevator. I really hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

**A/N Oh ho ho! Angel is a distant relative of Ryker, but who knows how crazy this could get! I mean it is the third street saints we're talking about here... But what is happening at the crib?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Grave Diggers

We all got up to the penthouse where we were welcomed by a hail of bullets shooting the place up. Oleg quickly got in front of me to block the incoming bullets. "Over here. The weapons are this way." He said as half of us ran with him and the others fought off the attackers along with any remaining Saints. "What the fuck is going on?" I asked. "I think it is pretty obvious what is going on!" Angel yelled. "How'd this happen?" I asked. "Better. Arguments rose and these guys decided to try and kill us!" He yelled back as he looked for suitable weapons. "Who are they?" I asked. "Some new group of thugs calling themselves the Grave Diggers. Don't know where they came from, but all we know is to kill them!" He yelled. He threw an assault rifle my way and as I took it he pulled out an SMG for himself. Oleg quickly caught one of the attackers by the throat and slammed him into the ground. "How many bullets can you take anyways?" I asked him. "Plenty more than this!" He yelled as he ran through a group of attackers on the way.

"Hope you can work a gun as well as everybody else." Angel said to me. I went out into the hallway and caught sight of Shaundi struggling to keep a group at bay. Pierce was getting headshots left and right downstairs along with Kinzie. Oleg was busy throwing countless members off of the roof. "9:00!" Angel yelled as I quickly looked over and shot down three people. He nodded in approval as he slid down the railing and gunning anybody walking up. I decided to help Shaundi over by the bar and gunned down a few on my left, her right; that were giving her the most trouble. All the while she was taking down plenty on her own, especially after the ones on her right were taken down. One of the members threw me onto the bar table and I saw what he was wearing. He wore a bandana strewed across his mouth that represented skeletons, along with dark sunglasses, and a black hat with green letters that read BURY THE LIVING. He was strangling me on the bar and I looked to my left and saw a knife lying there from another gang member. I reached out and grabbed it as I swung it into his temple with a high amount of force that made him drop immediately. The knife now lodged in his head I could reclaim my gun and continue. "Not bad. She knows how to pick them." Shaundi said referencing the boss. I nodded back at her as I made my way downstairs and saw Pierce get knocked back only to quickly recover and take three more down. Another body flew into one of the top windows and it landed harshly by the pool. I saw Oleg give thumbs up as he continued tossing people into walls, to the ground, and all over.

"Pierce where is the boss?" I asked as I gunned people down with him. "Don't know! Last time I saw her she was near the weight room!" He yelled. I ran over to the weight room and saw the doors were closed, I tried opening it, but they were locked. I could hear plenty of activity and I decided to try and kick the door down. I was successful after five attempts and another Grave Digger only knocked me back to the ground as he held a knife to my throat. "Die…" He drawled. I tried rolling him over and taking control, but he held me firmly to the ground as he began to cut at my throat. "Fuck!" I yelled. "That's right. Squeal little pig." He said. Soon I gained the strength to flip him over and drive the knife into his chest. I stabbed him even more and cut him all over until I saw pieces of skin flying off and scattered all around. I finally got up after frenzy and looked him over. I probably overdid it. "Bacon bits bitch." I said trying to sound cool. I really don't think that would work in a movie. I turned back around to see the room was empty aside from bodies of Saints and GD members across the room. I didn't see Holly however and tried to look for her again. I looked into the computer room and didn't see her, so I decided to walk downstairs to the basement and find her.

"Boss you down here?" I asked. "No. I am however." A voice said. "Show yourself!" I yelled. "Take it easy playa. Its just me." Keith David walked out from the shadows. "Keith. Thank God you are all right! What are you still doing here? I thought the meeting ended a while ago." I said. "It did. Then these crazy motherfuckers shot up the place. Don't know who they are or where they came from, but I didn't want anything to do with them." He explained. "Where's the boss?" I asked. "I can help you find her. I would prefer the chaos settle down though." He said. "No problem. The Saints are already on the job." I said. "Really? Not just the average guards are taking them out right? The whole crew is here right?" He asked. "Yeah, what's the point?" I asked. "Good. Those guys have been dropping Saints everywhere. Let's get back up there, I do feel much safer knowing they are back." He said. I nodded as he followed me back up the stairs and by that time plenty of the competing gang had made their departure. "We'll be back to finish the job Saints! When we do we won't hold back! Your graves will be dug!" One of them yelled as he left in the elevator.

"Shit. This place is a mess!" Pierce yelled. "That might be the least of our concerns." Shaundi stated. I made my way to them as they sighed relief. "Thank God you're alright. What is Keith still doing here? No offense." Pierce said. "Non taken. I thought you knew I would be staying for a few days. At least until the press asks for my return." He said. "Who the hell were those guys?" Shaundi asked. "Grave Diggers, they're one of the up and coming gangs rolling through different towns. They've only been successful in one town, but you may not like the result." Keith explained. "I don't know I like the result of what happened here." Pierce said smiling. "Yeah forty dead Saints and a real actor in harms way. That's a great result Pierce." Shaundi said. "When you put it that way…" He started. "I wasn't talking to you Pierce." Keith said as I turned around and saw him looking at me. "What's going on?" I asked. "They made headlines yesterday. The boss was telling me where she picked you up." He said. "Okay?" I asked. "Your hometown is destroyed, over three hundred MDK, hundreds more injured, half critical, buildings destroyed, and they never saw it coming. Police tried their best but they couldn't handle them." Keith said remorsefully.

I just looked down at my hands and saw the blood of the killers. I felt like I could see it all happening. As if I could connect with the blood of these people and see the horrified look at the innocent blood being spilt. I balled my fists as tight as I could and I could feel the rage boil inside me. I walked away briskly to find the room with the guns. "What are you doing?" Pierce asked as he came after me with the others following. "I'm finding more guns and I am hunting these assholes down." I said. "You can't do this man. I know revenge may seem like the answer but it isn't." Pierce said. "Don't give me this speech Pierce. That was the only place I could truly call home, where I could connect with my parents spiritually, and now it is all gone. I don't give a fuck who these guys are, but I want them dead." I said prying guns out of different crates. "This isn't what your parents would have wanted." Angel said as he walked in. "Yes it is. We were a family set for revenge. That is all we were ever born for uncle Angel, and I admit I wouldn't have strayed down that path before. Now knowing how much hatred can be provoked all I want is to destroy these people." I said. "You don't even know where to find them." Pierce said.

"I'll fight my way through crowds of people if I have to. Hell if you stand in my way you might get shot." I said even more pissed off. I packed guns into a black bag and swung it over my shoulder. I moved past Pierce and made my way out the door. "You can't do this! These guys will no doubt kill you, hell even we had trouble!" Shaundi yelled. "Why not? Isn't that the risk you took when the Syndicate killed Johnny? Isn't that what Johnny did for this Aisha? Just a day ago you didn't want anything to do with me, and now you're acting like you're my mother." I said angrily. "The Saints are a family, we aren't just an expendable street gang, but we are more than that. We look out for each other, and we may even sleep together. We know the risk of life being lost; we've lost plenty of people, gone through betrayal, and even dealt with pure hatred. Carlos was a kid we lost back in Stillwater that only joined because his relative was a part of the gang. He tried helping with a gang not even as ruthless as the Morningstar, or even the Decker's! Those were simpler times and losing somebody as strong willed as Carlos hurt us. People have died, and now you are getting yourself killed, and for what? You barely knew your family. Sure we haven't known each other long, but once you're a Saint you are family." Shaundi finished. I just shook my head.

"Doesn't matter what you say. I'm doing this. If you help or not is irrelevant to me; I'm still going to destroy them." I said as I took my leave. I went into the elevator and pushed the ground floor button and as the doors began to close another held it open. "They kidnapped the boss." Pierce said. My luck just seems to get better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Guns… Lots of guns… No seriously this is a lot of damn guns…

We all sat in the lounge that was still slightly stained with blood from the fight. Pierce, Shaundi, and I sat on the couch, while Angel sat in the chair, along with Kinzie in a stool, Keith David was standing and looking out the window leaned against a wall. Oleg was standing guard closest to the exit and watching over the area. We sat in silence thinking over the situation at hand. "What the hell are we going to do?" Pierce broke the silence but Kinzie silenced him. "How does something like this happen? The boss never gets taken by anybody, she has to be around here." Shaundi said. "We already swept every floor, there is no sign of her." Oleg said. "We need a game plan here. We can't sit and ponder over everything, we need to take action." Pierce stated. "A full ordered strike is never the best tactic. We can't rush our attacker, they've no doubt already seen our flaws being here, and we can't necessarily show them anymore. We need a strategy." Angel said. "Perhaps we could track them. Kinzie you mentioned a tracking device in her phone?" Oleg asked. "I already tried, and the phone is right here." Kinzie said as she picked the phone up.

"Great so there is no way of tracking her." Shaundi said. "Nope." Kinzie said. "Great, so we have no clue where she is at, where they are hiding, and we can't track her." Pierce said. "They are using tactics I have never seen somebody use before. Or at least pulled it off successfully. It's an old tactic of distract the cat's move the mouse." Angel said. "What the fuck does that mean?" Pierce asked. "All of us were the cat's, and the boss was the mouse. It's simple when you break it down. All they had to do was assault the place and distract the soldiers, and when we least expect it they take the mouse in the midst of the chaos. The only thing I can't make sense of is how did they execute the plan flawlessly and especially with the boss's nature." Angel pondered. "Who could have put this plan in motion anyways? The boss has already destroyed her old enemies. Aside from Matt Miller and Killbane." Pierce said. "Killbane is dead Pierce, his plane crashed and burnt." Angel said. "And Matt Miller joined MI6, and as far as I know he doesn't have beef with us anymore. Even if he did he wouldn't go as low as another gang to rival us." Shaundi said. "Who could have put the hit out then?" I asked. "That's the problem. It could be anybody." Kinzie said. "It better not have been that bitch Viola." Shaundi said through her teeth.

"Doubtful. Viola has already seen the mistakes Loren made with us, and I highly doubt she hired somebody that quickly. Besides they made headlines YESTERDAY, before Viola had much knowledge or any grudge against us. They've clearly been at it for a while according to Keith." Kinzie stated. "That's right. The Diggers have been storming around different places, but their most successful hit was your hometown. Ryker, I know you want revenge, and I am sure we can help you out." Keith stated. "We? You're saying you will help us take these guys down?" Pierce asked. "I'll do whatever I can." He stated. Suddenly a realization came to me. "She saved me." I said to myself. "What?" Pierce asked. "The boss saved me from my own death. She must have known they were coming, and that was why she was rushing to get me out of there. She told me not to bother packing or anything and just told me to go. I also saw the schedule for the plane during the flight and it said we were to be there at 12:00 precisely; we arrived two hours early and left. She knew these guys were coming and she saved me. It's only fair I do the same for her, even if my own life is at stake." I said.

"That's noble of you, but you don't have much experience out there. We can't let you risk your life." Angel said. "Why? I'm indebted to her, and its only fair I repay it." I said. "He's a good fighter too. He reminds me a bit of Johnny." Shaundi said calmly. "She mentioned going on a mission overseas as well. This Matt Miller guy despite his past might be able to help us as well." I said. "You don't understand what we were there for." Pierce said. "Don't I? I read the headlines; hero leader of the Saints saves America, WITH the help of brave MI6 agents Matthew Miller and Asha Odekar. If we do this we need all the help we can get, and I think this Matt and Asha can help out a great deal." I said. I got up and grabbed the black bag again and started to walk again when I got no response. "Hang on there. If we do this we are doing it right." Pierce said.

"Fine. Kinzie call up Asha and Matt and see if they can get here on short notice. No questions asked. Shaundi, I need you to do as much research on their tactics with Angel and Keith. Oleg would you prepare the Saints in the city for whatever needs to be done. Tell them to standby until orders are given. Pierce would you kindly lead the way?" I asked. He nodded as he brought me around the corner to another room. "Like I said. To do this right you will need some guns. Also a decent outfit that makes you a visual representation of a badass." With that being said he pressed a button and the walls turned around and a covered case extended out into the room in front of me. There were different guns to choose from and it seemed like there were so many. After I got done choosing different assault rifles, SMG's, shotguns, pistols, rocket launcher, and even a few knives, Pierce stood in front of the case that was still covered. "I know that even murderers should go out in style. So in these events we have acquired an outfit that I think truly suits someone like you. Especially since not too many other people can size it up. I think you will like this." He said. "What's wrong with this?" I asked pointing to my clothes.

"Trust me. You won't give that a second thought." He said and as he did he unveiled the case and inside it was an all black outfit. Black shirt, black Jeans, black boots, plenty of holsters, a black trench coat, and to top it all of a pair of black sunglasses. I decided to add one more to that arsenal that I thought would fit. I took out a pair of black fingerless gloves and strapped them on my hands. "I knew you would like it. What's that?" He asked pointing to my hands. "My dad's favorite gloves. One of the only things he left behind before his death." I said. Pierce nodded his head as I began to take the outfit out. He exited the room so I could dress up in this outfit, and luckily it fit perfectly. I cracked my neck in place, and my knuckles as well. I aimed the sights on each gun, checked every magazine, clicked the safety on for now, and hid them in certain holsters. I also put the knives in the clips on the boots and two on each side of me in their holsters. I grabbed the bag with the remaining weapons and held it, as I looked myself over in the glass case, which mirrored me. "This may not have been me, but it is who I am now. Whatever happens, I hope you accept my apology. This is what I have to do. Don't wait up for me pops; I may not be on my way up." I said to thin air. I knew wherever they were that they were watching me, and even if they weren't proud I knew they would still look forward to seeing me again.

"Just watch over them okay big guy?" I asked. With that I made my way out of the door to the Saints waiting around for me. Shaundi was the first to catch sight of me. "Damn…" It was all she could say. The others turned and uttered their approval. "Told you it looked good." Pierce said. "The Saints are on standby like you asked." Oleg reported. "Excellent. Kinzie how we doing?" I asked. "While I am not too excited Miller is on his way, he and Asha are actually in town, we're in luck; they should be arriving soon." She said. "Good. What do we know about these guys?" I asked Keith. "I already knew through their previous actions that they don't leave survivors, and they have been involved in numerous scandals involving the government. When the government hears of something they don't like, they send these guys, and they get the job done." Keith said. "Also their group multiplies by the day by brainwashing former military soldiers and turning them into something much worse. All of them brand the exact same outfits, except for the leader, who has a red skeleton mask, and doesn't wear the hat and glasses. His eyes really are the color red, and he is the worst of all of these guys." Shaundi updated. "Their tactics are traditional, snatch and grab, guerilla warfare, pyrotechnics, anything that involves large scale destruction and snatching leaders. We should be able to counter them by taking them by surprise." Angel explained. "And how do we do that?" I asked.

Almost as if on cue another voice caught me by surprise. "I've tracked the building that they are keeping her in. It may come as a surprise, but they have actually taken the PR department where STAG made its home. It will be a classic shoot them up in the building." An English accent broke through. I turned around and of all people I assumed this was Matt Miller. I soon realized this was the person who helped me with my cellular phone years ago. "Wait you helped me work my phone." I said. "And you are the one who doesn't know the difference between settings on a smart phone. Crazy to see you with the Saints." He said. "Weird hearing about your involvement with MI6. I would have never guessed you were the same person." I said. "Are we getting down to business or having a reunion special?" Asha asked. "Thank you!" Kinzie yelled from the back. "Do you fight in the field Matt?" I asked. "Heavens no! I work from a computer, and that is how I found what Kinzie couldn't." Matt said. Kinzie made a face at him.

"Either way is MI6 backing this up?" I asked. "You're joking right? I was trying to go on vacation here and I got the call. So unfortunately MI6 doesn't make house calls." Asha explained. "Hell of a vacation destination. Okay I assume you two are the best they have anyways, but we need to get there fast. We've got Saints standing by in nearly every corner awaiting my mark. So if all hell breaks loose they can storm right in if they need to. Now let's go raise hell." I said. "Nice outfit." Matt said. I nodded as I walked toward the elevator. With that I had Pierce explain the biggest part of the plan as I had Shaundi follow me out. We got in the elevator and went to the garage to pick up a vehicle. "How is this going to work?" She asked. "Don't worry. We've got this." I said. We got in Magma and loaded up the car. We were now on our way to rescue the boss, and nothing would stand in our way.

**A/N It is about to go down readers! Also that's a bit weird huh? Ryker even knew Matt Miller before he really went anywhere in life, yeah he's got connections. Also if you get the whole help with the cellphone reference props to you. If you don't just look at Matt Miller's wiki page or something, and also Asha can't catch a break right? Can't even go on vacation! I've actually got a side project in the works to explain more of Asha and her past along with intertwining it with her involvement with the Saints. They are very vague in explaining her character or talking about her at all. So if you guys want to see a story strictly about my POV of Asha then drop a review or message me if you like. I might start a series of oneshots derived from the first Saints row oneshot and if you haven't seen it check it out! A user who by this point shall remain nameless requested another part to it, so I shall try to hatch a little series of them sometime. Got plenty of ideas! Also if you read this far down the note I thank you for taking that time! Any requests feel free to drop a review or message! Stay Sweet Readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The iron is hot…

Shaundi and I were on the way towards the PR building where Shaundi gladly pointed out where to go. I got a call from Matt Miller and I picked it up to see what he needed. "What's the situation Matt?" I asked. "Glad to see you can answer a call." He said. "No time for jokes what is it?" I asked. "We've got a problem. We have a ton of Saints and only five pilots." He said. "The issue is?" I asked. "We can't bring them all there at once. Maybe deliver them in a consistent order." He said. "Well if you have to that should be okay. We might be able to distract them long enough that you could get plenty of Saints there before we top off. We've got this Miller don't worry." I said. "I hope so." He said. "Stick to the plan and we will do fine. We strike when the iron is hot, and guess what? The iron is hot." I said. "Okay." He said as he hung up. "Where do you think they are keeping the boss?" Shaundi asked. "If I had to guess probably top floor." I said. "What is with peoples fascination with the top floor?" She asked. "Makes it easier for the good guys to win." I said. "We're good guys?" She asked. I just shrugged as we pulled up to the front. Luckily there weren't any guards out front, but I knew according to standard procedure there would be some inside. Shaundi and I walked up to the doors and I made my way in before she did. Didn't want to give it away too quickly, though the coat probably didn't help lower suspicions.

I saw two Grave Diggers at the metal detector, and six surrounding the area. "Put your bag on that thing boy." He said. I put the bag there and walked through the metal detector as it set off. "Let me see what you are working with here." He requested. Instead of obliging I took him by the hand forcibly and drove him into the metal detector headfirst as his blood sprayed on the floor. I drove a knife into the other guy's skull and shot the guys on the left and right before the silent alarm was tripped. Shaundi then came in and saw my handiwork. "Guess we misjudged you." She said. "It's not over yet." I said. I saw the Grave Diggers make their way down the steps and out of the elevators in front of us as they made their ways into different vantage points along the stairs and from cover. "Put you weapons down fools!" One of them yelled. Soon bullets started flying as Shaundi and I split up to deal with these soldiers.

I flipped out two pistols and shot at different members and landed headshots on those closest to me. I reloaded them quickly by flipping two clips in the air and flipped myself to catch them in the gun and unload again. I managed to bounce a bullet off of a wall and hit a guard hiding behind a pillar. I saw Shaundi take a human shield and lay out a few on her side as well. I took out my shotgun and decided to do some work on the people on the ground floor remaining. I pumped one full of lead, then another, and finally one coming from behind before I switched again. I found an unused M16 lying on the floor and I slid over to it and continued sliding shooting down some of the guards on the stairwell. Their bodies flipped over and some of them shot each other as they went down doing my work. Shaundi had taken down most of her guards and I decided to run over and help her as I launched a knife from my belt into the guard about to kill her from behind. She snapped her shields neck and shot one more time at a guard on the stairs. She realized about the guard behind her and nodded in approval at the fiasco. I walked to pick the bag up again and Shaundi decided to carry it. I made my way to the lower elevators but she stopped me and said they only worked on the upper floor. We walked up the steps and down the hall and up more steps only to find more guards waiting for us.

I pulled out my assault rifle before any of the ten could react and shot at each one until they were dead. I threw the rifle down and kept my wits above me. "Clear." Shaundi said. We made our way to the elevator and clicked the button to go up. We stood there for a good minute before the elevator moved. "That was pretty impressive back there. The boss would be proud of you." Shaundi said. "She'd be proud of both of us." I said as she nodded her head. "Did you signal the Saints?" She asked. "They've been up there a while. I think it is high time to let the dogs loose." I said. "Angel. Let em rip." I said in the radio. I soon started to hear explosions outside, as I knew they were shooting rockets at the building. We were getting closer to the top floor but the elevator stopped three floors down. "Fuck I should have known." I said. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" A voice asked over the intercom. "That doesn't sound familiar." Shaundi said. "Too right." I replied as I pried the doors open. Shaundi and I climbed through and brought the bag with, but Shaundi took the rest of the weapons out and attached them to her.

We moved throughout the building and tried finding the stairs. We saw an office and knew guards were coming our way. Shaundi and I fought plenty of them off as I drove some through the various computers, and punched a couple through filing cabinets. Shaundi made quick work of the guards by landing shots in the head. We caught sight of the stairs and made our way up, but not without fighting through countless Grave Diggers. Some of them were thrown over the railing and others gunned down as they came to us. We made our way to the top and were greeted by familiar faces. "Pierce!" I yelled. "Damn I thought we lost you down there!" He yelled. "You found the boss?" I asked. "No. Too many of these damn Grave Diggers are all over! Angel is moving through different offices and Miller and Kinzie are trying to track her." He explained. "And Oleg?" I asked. "Who do you think is piloting the biggest ship?" He asked. I nodded in agreement. "Wait where is Asha and Keith?" I asked. "Asha got dropped off in the middle of the building just in case they kept her somewhere else. Keith is actually piloting another ship! Can you believe it?" Pierce asked excitedly. "I probably can. Let's go find us our Saint." I said.

We went down the hallway and searched through different rooms. We couldn't find her anywhere up top, and I guess cliché isn't always the right answer. "You honestly believed she was on the top floor? Who do you think you are facing? Dr. Evil?" The voice asked again. "No. You aren't as funny." I said. "Please. Your precious little Saint is doing okay for herself. I am surprised she isn't as resilient as Johnny, but then again I guess he wasn't either." The voice said. "Shut your damn mouth." Shaundi said. "What's the matter, too soon? I forgot I was talking to babies with a silver spoon in their pussies rather than a destructive force. You don't stand a chance." The voice said and followed it with laughter. "Can't wait to rip your fucking head off you asshole." I said. "Miller? Where the hell is she?" I asked. "I don't know. It looks like she is all over the place. This stupid device is being a pain!" Miller yelled out. "Don't call my computer a stupid device!" I heard Kinzie shout. "Just find her!" I yelled. "Ryker? Come in! Ryker are you there?" I heard Asha ask over radio.

"Yeah! I am here." I said. "I just caught sight of the boss, and it looks like they are transporting her out of the building. I'm following them as fast as I can, but you might not have enough time to get down here." Asha said. I looked out the window and saw some men carrying her out including the bald fuck. "Yes I do." I said. "What are you doing?" Shaundi asked as I walked a few steps back. "Improvising!" I yelled as I leaped out of the window and soared down. The wind and the coat slowed me down enough to begin soaring safely. "Ryker are you flying?" Oleg said through radio. I managed to land safely and just in time for Asha to pull up to me with another car. "Get in quickly!" She yelled and without hesitation I slid across the hood and hopped into the passengers side. "Oleg get everybody from the inside of the building out quickly! We are chasing the target down the road and are en route." I said into the radio. "Got it!" He yelled back.

"Kinzie, Matt, keep tabs on that car, the plate number is R7K3RS41NT and we are following it closely." I said. "I can try and disable their vehicle!" Matt said over radio. "Do it!" I yelled. I waited for their car to slow down but it only kept going as Asha and I continued pursuing it. "What are you waiting for Miller?" I asked. "I can't disable it! It won't let me do it! It might be an older make and I can't control older cars!" He yelled. "Fine we will wing it then." I said. "What do you mean by wing it?" Asha asked. "Classic tire sniping. Disables vehicles the way people always could." I explained to her. "Of course! Do you have good aim?" She asked. "On this fast of a target? I have no idea." I said. "Great." She said as we continued on the chase. I waited for the right moment to go for the tire while it was uncovered and I shot the back tire first. It ended up popping and they were swerving only slightly.

"Hell of a vacation right?" I asked. "What's life without a few curveballs you know?" She asked. "Damn right!" I yelled as I waited for another opportunity. Soon dark black cars with dark green stripes started chasing us, and we had to fight them off as well. "Looks like we got company." I said. "Fend them off! I'll keep us going!" Asha yelled. I grabbed a rocket launcher from the back seat and started to fire at some of the cars. The first shots missed but still shot them off the course, but by then I got direct hits on a few cars. I ran out of rockets as soon as there were five left chasing us. "Looks like a rifle is my best chance now." I said to myself. "Hope you have good aim!" Asha yelled. Soon I realized that a ship was flying overhead as it unloaded rockets on the pursuing vehicles. "Came through just in time Oleg!" I yelled as I cheered. "Always a pleasure!" Oleg said. "Now time to end this." I said as I turned back around to face the car we continued pursuing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Weary cold icy heart…

We continued the pursuit in the car as Oleg shot more of the Grave Diggers and covered us. I shot out the other back tire as well, and finally got the front tire. "You think three tires are enough to throw them off course?" I asked Asha. "Three is a universally acceptable number for any situation. So yeah I would hope so!" She said. Almost as if on cue the car swerved across the road and flipped violently and landed on the roof of the vehicle in Loren Park. Asha pulled up outside the park where we were close to the crash and we began our approach towards the vehicle. We held our rifles up and remained cautious. Soon we heard somebody stir inside the vehicle trying to make his or her way out.

"Better give up while you can!" I yelled. All of a sudden a rocket was shot into the air and the ship Oleg was flying began to descend as the rocket hit it directly in the hull. "We're going down!" Oleg yelled into the radio. "Asha go help them I will take care of these guys." I said as she ran over to the downed ship. I shot at the man with the rockets and he fell down. I kicked the windows of the car open as well to look inside. I only saw another driver, but no sign of the boss or that freak show. I got a call on my cell phone that I didn't recognize but undoubtedly knew who it was. "Hello Saint." The same voice from the building said. "You son of a bitch where the hell are you?" I asked. "Don't get too wise. You wouldn't want your little whore to be brought to harm would you?" He asked. "Choose your words very carefully or I will make sure your grave is dug!" I yelled.

"Don't get mad over your little girlfriend, or even your sappy town. That place needed plenty of chaos, and don't worry she will know a new chaos as well." He said as he chuckled. "Where are you?" I asked. "So forward! I know that is how you Saints operate. However, I would like you to remain patient and follow my instruction, because I would hate to harm a flower like this. Tomorrow at dawn you will receive a phone call from my associate. He will give you instruction of where to go, what to do, and how to do it. For now I think it would be wise to check on your friends, or expendable assets. I'll be waiting for you Ryker." The asshole hung up on me! I threw the phone down and saw it get split in two as somebody yelled for my assistance. I ran over to the downed ship and saw Saints being dragged out. "Is everybody okay?" I asked. "Is the boss here?" Pierce asked. "No. The bastards gave us the slip!" I said. "What? Impossible I was on his tail the entire time!" Asha yelled. "She was never in that car." I said. Soon I saw Oleg come over with a familiar body in his arms as he set the body down in front of us.

"Uncle Angel!" I yelled as I ran over to him. I saw that his shirt was covered in blood… His blood. "Don't die on me! You'll be okay. It will be alright." I tried assuring him. "Ryker… You've got to be strong… Don't ever give in to evil." He started saying. "Take it easy. You'll be fine." I said. "Is there a medic?" I asked. "It's no use. I have to say what I need to… Otherwise I couldn't die happy… Your dad, he wanted the best for you… Didn't want you to go down the life he did… No fame… He knew it brought trouble… Now you see the extreme of those words…" He said. He chuckled weakly.

"Yeah I do." I said as I chuckled the same way. "You look so much like your father… You've got your mothers heart… Yet you've got the rage the family shares… Don't give in to it… No matter what… Live for us… Start a new family… You are the last of our family… You need to start new blood… That's why Pierce could never tell you about the Saints… That's why your town knew nothing about it… He paid them to keep Saints out of it… To protect you from this… I'm sorry I was never there for you… I just feel so cold… My life is at its end… Thank you…" He said.

"For what?" I asked. "For being…" He coughed. "A man…" He finished as he began wheezing laughter and soon it stopped as his eyes became empty. "Angel? No… Please don't be dead… Angel? Uncle Angel!" I yelled and shook him. I only saw fit to shut his eyelids and hug his corpse one last time. I felt so lost now. I barely knew him that well, yet nothing could stop me from crying, no matter how badass I looked, or even seemed. Revenge might not be the answer, but tomorrow I will have to wait and see what unfolds. I lost my only living blood relative, one who understood me, even when he was so far away. All of my life has now faded into nothingness, and now all I have are the Saints. They are worth something, but I feel like family was my gift. My parents died for nothing, and I can't let Angel die for nothing either. I got up from where I was standing and looked over the Saints who stood in front of me. They all looked just as lost as I did, and them seeing a warrior of a man like Angel die was only the beginning of any pain to come.

"This man was my uncle. My only living relative, and now he are gone. How does that make you guys feel? I know you guys are probably used to seeing those you love die, Johnny Gat, Carlos, and I am sure many others have. Guess what, today is the last day that ever happens. The last time somebody we care about gets killed before our eyes, the last time we have to feel hopeless, sad, lost, confused, all of those emotions will not have to be felt anymore. Angel gave his life the same way any of us would have, and I don't want his death to be in vain. I don't want him to give his life and have us fail. People have died for the same cause he believed in as much as any other Saint does, Gat died to save Shaundi and the boss, Carlos died and in return you fought back and won, and we need to have the same mindset. It doesn't matter if these asshole are tougher, it doesn't matter if people die, but what does matter is the mission and what is at stake here. Our goal is to take back our leader from these militants, and the thing at stake that we can't afford is failure. We won't back down, and if we get knocked down we get back up and fuck them up. We aren't letting any setbacks get in our way or tear us down! Is that how the Saints ever operated before?"

I asked, as I got a resounding no! "Is that how they operated when they were betrayed?" I asked. Again a resounding no! "When they were in Stillwater?" I asked. Resounding no! "Steelport?" I asked. Resounding no! "Then guess what? We aren't going to stop now! It's time to take back our leader and finish these motherfuckers off! Once and for all!" I said as I raised a fist and the rest of them cheered their approval and raised fists with me. Now all I had to do was wait for the call to end it all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Revenge for the Fallen…

All of the Saints most important fighters retreated back to the stolen penthouse and night had just befallen. I could do nothing at this point except wait for the next morning for the call. The air was thick with the seeds of doubt laid out before us that the boss would never be returned. I tried to talk Matt into tracking her again but he came up unsuccessful. Wherever she was, it was untraceable, and more than likely kept off the grid. I went to the window overlooking the city in the penthouse as the other Saints stayed quiet in the main room. It was the only thing we could do, and knowing they have the ability to take uncle Angel out, and him being one of the bravest and fiercest of the recently recruited Saints, and Johnny being the one who survived since the beginning was gone; it seemed like the boss would no doubt be brought to harm. These people will be brought to justice and be destroyed.

"Do we even have any idea where they could be now?" Shaundi asked. "It's hard to trace her without some sort of device in place. She wasn't born with a tracker attached to her skull." Matt said. "Security feed in the city?" She asked. "These people are smarter than we give them credit for. Every camera on every block has been shut down." Matt explained. "So turn them back on, what is the big deal?" Shaundi asked. "They shot the cameras Shaundi. We cannot monitor them everywhere they go, and we won't find them." Kinzie explained. "What's the point of all of this? We've lost people and now we probably already lost the boss. They're just toying with us and forcing us into a problem not like ours. They were sent to destroy the entire Saints capital, not just the boss." Pierce explained. I turned around and stared at him.

"At this point you are doubting? Really Pierce? When the going gets tough you just give up? No. Not on my watch. We are going to find her and bring her back, and I don't care if it costs me my own life to do it." I said. "Look I get that you two are together and all, but it don't mean we always have to do stuff like this. The boss knows how to get out of a situation." He explained. "You two are together?" Keith asked. I nodded. "But that isn't the point. She needs to be brought back at any cost, and we cannot afford failure in this situation. Our goal is to bring her back. That isn't the only reason. Do you guys really want to mourn the death of another great Saint, even your own boss? Isn't she the one who led you to victory, brought the Saints up from the ashes, built an empire, and no matter what would take a bullet for any one of you? This is how you repay her? She brought me out of the town that got burnt to the ground, even when she didn't have to. She could have left me to burn with those people. I'm sure as hell not going to let her die because her own crew refuses to get her." I said.

"Don't try and speak for all of us." Shaundi began. "I'm trying not to, but Pierce sure as hell thinks he is." I said. Pierce just looked down at his feet as Shaundi looked as vicious as ever, but slowly subsided. "I need to tell you guys something though. Try not to get mad, but I have to mention it because it may be our… My only window of opportunity to get her back." I started to explain. "What do you mean YOUR opportunity? We all have a part in this like you do." Shaundi said. "They're going to call me in the morning on my phone and give me instructions of where to go and what to do. According to their traditional tactics it will more than like be come alone, to this location, and follow the instructions. If it is that case then you guys will have to stay here and hope she doesn't get killed." I explained.

"When did you get a call?" Matt asked. "When the car flipped off the road." I said. They started to voice their disbeliefs and I knew I might have lost trust. "Either way please get comfortable here and get some rest. I know I am not the boss here, but you guys followed my lead even in these situations. Asha, Matt, if you want you can try and enjoy whatever time left that you have off. Whatever happens will happen, and I don't need to put you guys in harms way. Especially since I just met you guys officially." I said. Asha only scoffed at this. "Come on now. We are the top agents at MI6 in your own words. You think we really wanted to vacation in Steelport?" Asha asked. "I kind of hoped…" Matt began but Asha kicked his leg. "No… Definitely not." He said. "I appreciate your help, but this isn't technically your mission. No offense." I explained. "We've got your back anyways. We aren't going anywhere." Asha said. She had such pretty emerald eyes like Holly. "Thanks. Try and get some rest. All of you." I said. Part of the group decided to find a place to sleep and I was left with Keith, Pierce, and Shaundi.

Pierce was propped up on the arm of the recliner; Shaundi had her head rested on the long couch and Keith after a while decided to go for a walk. After he left the room I heard Pierce walking towards me. "Hey boss." He said quietly not to wake Shaundi up. "Why aren't you asleep?" I asked casually as if I didn't know he was asleep. "Doing some thinking." He said slowly. "I feel you. What about?" I asked. "Shit in general. Would you really go it alone if it came down to it?" He asked. I didn't even have to ponder on the thought. "If it came down to me walking into Hell and back to get your friend back then that is what I will do." I said. "You barely know her." Pierce said. "Does it matter if I do?" I asked. "I'm just saying that you should let one of us go in your place. We don't need you getting killed over somebody who may or may not like you." Pierce explained.

"This isn't about a relationship. This is about revenge and retrieving your boss, friend, and your mentor. If I get killed tomorrow it won't matter to me, because I don't have anybody left in my life." I said. "That isn't true. You got the Saints." Pierce said. "But do they have me?" I asked as Pierce tried searching for an answer in his thumbs. "I think they are honored to serve by your side. You did something nobody has ever seen before. You got a gift that makes you an honorary Saint. Whether or not tomorrow is successful, you'll have a name in our book, and if it came down to it; we would make you the boss." Pierce explained. "I don't want to be the boss. She's always been your boss and that is that." I said. "Not really." Pierce said. "What's that mean?" I asked as Pierce sighed.

"Look. Before I joined, or Shaundi, or anybody other than Gat, there was another time for the Saints. A guy named Julius Little used to run the Saints, the boss was saved by them back when she was younger, and rolled with them ever since. She helped the Saints do what they could never do before she came along, and that was takeover Stillwater for the very first time. Then they were sold out, the boss got blown up, Lin got killed, and any Saints in the Row dropped their flags and ran. Julius was the cherry on top after the boss revived the Saints presence in Stillwater. The boss killed his ass, and went on her merry way. She may have been the boss for years, but she wasn't always THE boss. Though she is a hell of a lot better a leader than Julius was. Not always the most orthodox techniques, but she gets shit done with us. I thought she would have died when we were in Pakistan." Pierce said.

"What happened in Pakistan? She told me she had a mission there but never explained what happened." I said. "We had to hunt down a former commander turned terrorist who was about to attack Washington with a nuke. That was where we met Asha and in return reconciled with Matt Miller. The nuke was launched already but the boss ran for it and climbed it. She dismantled it just in time and became a hero. I thought for sure she would have been caught in the explosion, but she managed to survive. Explosions were always on her agenda to begin with so I guess I was wrong. Still couldn't believe the boss risked it all to save the country, and now these bandits have her. No matter what happens… I'll always look at you as my little brother." Pierce finished with a smile. "Thanks. Go ahead and get some rest buddy. Tomorrow is the day of the fallen. I'm going to take them out." I said. Pierce nodded and went back inside as I remained out on the deck.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Let's do this…

I stayed up just about the entire night until dawn's light shone upon the horizon over this dark city. They would be calling soon, and the Saints did not stir inside the building at all. Must have been the most worn out they have ever been. I stayed outside overlooking possibly the last sunrise I would ever see and drank it in. It was beautiful, rays of pink and yellow blazed across the vivid blue sky. It was a vibrant sunrise for such a dark day as this, but it came down to the moment of truth. I hope they weren't bluffing, or worse already killed her. I heard a phone ringing from inside the penthouse and ran to it to answer. I picked it up and held it to my ear as I waited for a reply. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello Saint." The familiar voice said. "You. I thought you were going to ask your associate to do your work." I said. "Of course I promised this to you, but what fun would that be if I couldn't hear your voice over the phone again?" He asked. "Get to the point." I said.

"I have your precious little Lotus here with me. If you want to see her in one piece you will abide by my instructions very carefully. Otherwise one slip will send her overboard." He said. "I'm guessing you are already out at sea." I said. "Clever, but ultimately futile. I am sending this Saint where she should have been so many years ago. Crispy and soggy at the bottom of the ocean, and even if she escapes she won't get far. She knows this, and the only way to get to her is in fact by a form of watercraft." He said. "Just give me my damn instructions and stop throwing riddles at me." I said. "Fair enough. You will find your flower just south of Port Pryor a few kilometers south, and a hard left turn should bring you there. We are the largest ship out on the ocean at the moment, so if you miss us you are blind. Those were your directions, now time for the instructions I need to give to you. Drive down to Port Pryor and await an escort for you. There will be a group of my men taking you by boat to my ship, but they will not have instructions from me, you will need to provide them. You must make this trip alone, and any funny business will send this ship to the bottom of the ocean along with you and her. The ship is laced with explosives, so any ear, eye, or even smell of another Saint close by the ship will create a tsunami from the bombs." The man explained.

"So what is the catch? Clearly this won't be for free." I said. "You must know me so well. You will bring me three things." He said. "Three things for one? Hardly sounds fair." I said. "IT WON'T BE FAIR! My apologies. The three things I require are Matthew Miller…" He started. "Matt? What the hell do you want with him?" I asked. "None of your business. The second thing I require is Viola DeWynter." He started again. "You got to be fucking kidding me. Viola is gone, and we don't know where she is." I said. "Is that so? Well I guess I will have to just kill the Saint." He said. "Fuck you. I'll locate her for you, and tell you her location at least. So then you can go grab her yourself." I said. "I suppose that is fair… Now my third demand may sound evil, and it is, but it is what I require." He started.

"Can't be any worse than the other things. Already two lives in place of one, and what exactly is your third demand that could possibly be so evil? All of the Saints revenue, control over Steelport, sexual fantasies fulfilled…" I said. "The body of Angel De La Muerte." He said. I was taken back by this demand since he was dead, but apparently he knew that. Why would he want Angel's corpse? Two living people and a dead person hardly seemed fair. "What the fuck do you want with his dead corpse you sick minded asshole?" I asked. He started laughing slowly. "Like I said. These demands shall be met, or the Saints number one will be destroyed. I look forward to meeting you in person." He finished as the line disconnected. I slammed the phone in anger and hit the receiver so many times and so powerful that it shattered under it.

Soon I heard the Saints run towards me as they wondered what was going on. "Fucking asshole!" I yelled. "What happened? Did you get the call?" Pierce asked. "Yeah I got the goddamned call! I'm going to rip his damn head off!" I yelled. "What happened is the boss okay?" Shaundi asked. "I don't even know. He told me his demands, where to find him, and gave instructions." I said. "So what's the problem?" Pierce asked. "His three demands are as follows. Viola DeWynter, Matt Miller, and the body of my fucking uncle!" I yelled. "What does this guy want with me?" Matt asked cowering back. "Like I know! What does he want with you? Or even Viola? What worth do you guys have to him? Why didn't he ask for the Saints revenue, or even for Shaundi or Pierce or something?" I asked. "Take it easy man." Pierce said. "How am I supposed to take it easy? How do I know this guy isn't some disgusting pervert?" I asked.

Everybody stayed quiet for a moment. "We have to meet his demands." I said. That made Matt perk right up and look at me wide eyed. "What? I don't want to die." Matt said. "And how are we going to give him Viola? By now she is already in Hawaii with Zimos of all people." Shaundi posed this. "I told him I would give him the location of her, but she won't be put in harms way." I said. "And I am?" Matt asked. "None of you are. I am taking you with me Matt, and we have to take my uncle as well." I said. "Oh God no!" Matt yelled as he held his nose with his fingers. "You have a plan don't you?" Pierce asked. I overlooked the Saints waiting in front of me for an answer.

"I do. It might risk the parties involved, but if we are doing this then it needs to be done right. Your lives will be at stake one hundred percent, but we have to do this. I just need to know. Who is with me?" I asked. The Saints remained quiet as they looked around the room. "I am. Whatever has to be done I will do it." Shaundi stepped forward first. "If she is going, I am too." Asha said. "I'll help however I can." Kinzie said. "As will I." Oleg said stepping behind Kinzie. "Fine. I'll help too." Matt said. "But only because everybody else is." He explained. "I may not know you guys too well, but the campaign won't run without her. I'm in." Keith David said stepping forward. "Pierce? You're the last piece of the puzzle." I said. "You think I would let my brother from another mother down." Pierce said as he stepped forward. "Let's do this."I said.

We started to map out our plan of attack together as a whole. Ideas were thrown across the table, and this was no doubt the defining moment in the life of the were to retrieve their boss at any cost, and I would be there to help them. These guys fucked with the wrong people. It was high time to show everybody that no matterwho swings, we will counter it, and knock him or her down. The plan was now finished, and the course was set. It was time to take them out.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Just a heads up POV changing is going to be frequent over these next few chapters!**

Chapter 12: Defining moment

I made my way down to the basement along with Matt and Oleg carrying the body of my late uncle. "Are you sure this plan will work?" Matt asked worry still on his face. "We go according to plan it will go off without a hitch. Let's get the car ready." I said. "Where shall I put our comrade sir?" Oleg asked. I instructed Oleg to put him in the backseat rather than the trunk of the car as Matt and I climbed into the vehicle. "We will be in touch sir Ryker." Oleg said. I nodded at him as he made his way back to the elevator and I sped off. Matt instructed me to Port Pryor and as we sped through Steelport despite the fact I never had a liking for this place, it had become my new home, and I was proud to say that now. So much had happened in the past few days than what happened in my entire life. I met a girl, fell in love, mixed feelings, reconnected with Pierce, joined the Saints, killed people, found my uncle, met Keith David, killed more people, assaulted a large building, killed even more people, and gained a high respect from the Saints.

Now I was about to risk my life to bring back the person the Saints needed the most. It has been an eye opening few days, and my perspective has changed drastically. I saw how dark and cruel the world could possibly get, from glorifying a degenerate street gang, to being caught in the crossfire of a brewing war, and now I see just how twisted some people are. The relevance of this situation matters not to me, but seeing what has unfolded makes a new perspective. I was always sealed off in such a small town, they knew nothing of the outside world, it was a community that built their values on family, and now they were gone. They tried to demoralize us, but instead we are galvanized and are determined to do this. We made it to Port Pryor and Matt and I waited in the vehicle. We saw a speedboat loaded with four armed passengers on board and they stopped short of the dock. Matt and I got out of the car and looked over the armed men. "You Ryker?" One of them asked. I nodded. Then two of the men jumped out of the boat and walked over to us.

"Where is the body?" The other asked. "Trunk." I said simply. They both walked to the trunk and took the body out of the car and told us to move. Matt and I jumped into the boat along with the two men as they purposefully dropped Angel on his head. "Whoops." One said sarcastically as the other laughed. Don't let them get to you… I thought to myself. "Fasten your seatbelts passengers, keep your hands and feet in the vehicle at all times, and remember not to do funny business. Otherwise a certain ship-ship will go boom-boom." The "Captain" said over the speaker. I leaned over to Matt when the guards looked the other way. "You activate the tracker yet?" I whispered.

Matt nodded. "Not comfortable." He whispered. "Sorry." I said. I tried stifling laughter since in the event if they searched us then the tracker had to be hidden. The only place we could think of that they would never look was… Yeah you guessed it. We were riding through the sea for a good ten minutes before we caught the sight of a large ship. It looked large from the distance we were at, but as we continued to approach it just got even bigger as we approached it. Soon we were so close to it that the ship would literally put the Titanic's size to shame ten-fold. "Are we supposed to climb up that thing?" I asked. "Shut up." One guard said as he hit my stomach. "You'll regret that." I said. "Yeah okay." He said. Then without warning the back of the ship started to open up as a lift was being put in place for the boat. The captain drove the boat into the lift and it brought the boat into the ship. It closed behind us as the captain announced our arrival. Soon a large bald man with green tinted sunglasses and black bandana came out to greet us.

The guards instructed us to get out of the boat and Matt and I followed the orders. "You must be Ryker. I must say over the phone you sounded much bigger." The bald man said. "I'm guessing you're the headless prick. I have to say I expected more from you." I said. "Nevertheless we shall get down to business shall we? Follow me." The bald man said as the guards were left to drag the body. "Mind if I get to know your name?" I asked. "I won't give you that satisfaction I am afraid. However, I would like to take you on tour of the ship I have had in my possession for a short time. It cost me a lot of money, but from my days I have spent more." He explained. "You giving me a history lesson or what?" I asked.

"Ignorant I see. Why not join me for dinner?" He asked. "Look I thought you were here to do business not try and sleep with me." I said. "You're quite the charmer aren't you? I can see you and her were meant for each other." He explained. "Jealous sweetie?" I asked. The man clearly made a face while grumbling. "Here are the dining quarters. Please make any selection you would like." He said. We were led into a room clearly made for royalty as it looked like your typical rich guy home. He must have lived on this damn ship. "Don't be so shy. Go right in." He urged us. Matt and I walked in and looked the room over. "Mr. Miller. Why don't you go ahead and take a seat next to the chair at the end of the table?" The man said. Matt hesitated at first but was forced to sit down in the chair by a guard.

"Since you are the man of the hour, you may take the seat at the other end of the table facing me directly." He told me and I walked over to the seat at the other end. "Funny. You talk a big game on the phone yet you refuse to live up to your promise of ripping my head off." He said. "I figure business would be your first port of call before being killed." I said. "Also where is Ms. DeWynter? Was she not in my list of demands?" He asked. "I can give you her current location, but she isn't near here unfortunately. Though if this ship is indeed under your name then I have no doubt a plane would also be in your possession." I said. The man then flinched in the face and I squinted at him. "Fear of flying I assume?" I asked. "Never you mind. Let's just have dinner shall we?" He asked. "Where is she?" I asked. "Always down to business you Saints are." He said. He looked me over and then looked at a shivering Matt who would probably have a nervous breakdown.

"I must say though, I do admire your handiwork with the PR department. It was quite entertaining to see so many people die because of you. Then again that is all the Saints are truly known for correct?" He asked. "You think I care what you think? I just want her back." I said now getting agitated. "How do you know I haven't killed her yet?" He asked. "Where is she?" I asked raising my voice. "Please don't flatter yourself." He said. "Where?" I asked again voice now raised even more. "Ah love. Is there anything more foolish?" He asked. "Where the fuck is she you piece of shit?" I yelled at the top of my lungs now as the man was taken back only a bit. He set his unused napkin down and sighed.

"And I thought dinner would be much more peaceful. However, it does appear that I have to kill you now." He said and without hesitation the four guards surrounding us made their way over to me as I took one of them and shoved their face down into the corner of the table. The large spike of the table jammed through his mouth and out of his neck. The next man I started to slam against a wall as another came up and shot but only caught his associate. Then I proceeded to grab his gun before the other had a chance to shoot and I succeeded and neutralized the other guard and snapped my shields neck. I then pulled a pistol out of the guard's pocket and slid it to Matt quickly. He took it and got up quickly and stepped back a few steps still shaking. "Give it up asshole! We've got you now." I said. "Your gun is already empty I'm afraid." He said and I checked the gun.

Before I could react he threw a knife at me as it hit me in the chest. I fell back on the ground and before I could do anything two more guards had me pinned down from out of nowhere. "You really thought I didn't have the upper hand here?" The man asked. "Matt! What are you waiting for shoot him?" I said. "Yes of course Matty. Shoot! Or are you still too scared to fire a real gun?" He asked. "What do you know about me?" Matt asked.

"Come now. How has it not been so obvious Matty? My hatred for the Saints led me here, and the government has nothing to do with our mission. They stopped funding us after we lit up that little town of yours Ryker." He said. I struggled to break free from the guards. "Stop right there! I will shoot if I have to!" Matt yelled. "You never had the balls to kill somebody in real life Matt. It's good to see at least one of them has dropped. It's so obvious that we have a mutual past together. Who else do you think would ask for you and Viola specifically? She betrayed me by foiling my plans, and you left me Matty. Admittedly I was a bit taken back by your departure, and I was so willing to let you live. Now that you actually work with the Saints as well, I have to kill you. Of course if you've figured all of this out then my request of Angel's body should be obvious." He explained.

"Who the hell are you and what are you talking about?" I asked. "Killbane?" Matt asked. "Bingo. Now that I have all of the worst Saints and former allies in one place, I think it is time to have a celebratory execution! Take them up topside. Bring the girl from the brig as well. I am going to enjoy this." Killbane said. "You fucking piece of shit we had a deal!" I yelled. "The laws are broken by the Saints and nobody does a thing about it. I think it is only fair I get to break a deal, and a few necks of course." Killbane said as he chuckled and told the guards to take us away. Where the hell are they? I asked myself. We were brought topside where plenty of guards were already waiting and Killbane came out from the crowd. Matt and I were put on our knees next to each other in front of the crowd and soon a group of guards brought out a struggling petite body out and put them on their knees next to me. They took the bag of their head and there she was the leader of the Saints. "Holly. Are you okay?" I asked. I realized she had tape over her mouth and a guard ripped it off as she screamed in pain.

"Did they do anything to you?" I asked. "What do you care? You're here because the Saints told you to right?" She asked. "No. I did this on my own." I said. "Yeah I am sure." She said while looking away. "Do they have bombs on the ship?" I asked. "What?" She asked. "Bombs are they here?" I said as she tried remembering anything. She shook her head no. I leaned over to Matt and whispered. "Tell the Saints to strike ASAP. Bombs are not on this ship. He was bluffing." I said. Killbane then dropped the body of my uncle in front of us as he started to give a speech. "Now as you all know we have some criminals in our presence. Glorified killers, bandits, perverts, and now we get to dig their graves! This is their day of reckoning! The Saints have screwed us over one way or another, and now we get to take out their own. The leader of the Saints, their betraying hacker, and now their most valiant warrior, are here to be killed by me! Your leader! One of their own is also dead already! I didn't get the distinct honor of killing him myself, because the Saints did the job for me! Now the sins they have committed against our brethren shall be forgiven with their blood. First I shall do what I see fit with the first person to have betrayed me!" He said as he picked up Angel and walked towards the side of the ship.

"Don't do it you prick!" I yelled. "Why shouldn't I?" Killbane asked. "You throw my uncle overboard that will be the biggest mistake of your entire fucking life!" I yelled. Killbane stopped in his tracks and turned around. "You are his living relative?" He asked. "The last of the family." I said. "What are you doing?" Matt asked. "Stalling him." I said. Killbane tossed Angel to the side and he landed hard. "You are the bastard child of the late Samuel "Prophecy" Santo." Killbane said. "Indeed I am." I said. Everybody looked at me wide-eyed including Killbane, Matt, and even Holly. "Get up now." He said. I obliged him and got up to face him. He started to walk towards me and was now face-to-face. "Fight me." He said. "Why should I?" I asked. "Your lives are at stake, and if you want to be free then you will fight me." He said. "How do I know you won't break that deal as well?" I asked. "It's a promise. Use that Prophecy blood against me." He said as he got into position.

I took the opportunity to try a left hook but he dodge and countered it with a knee to my ribs. "Shit!" I yelled. "You definitely aren't your father. Come on!" He yelled. Soon I went after him again and landed a kick in his abdomen as he stepped back and swung a roundhouse to my hand and knocked me to the ground. I flipped back over to face him again and punched him in the chest and another to the face. "You can do better than that!" He yelled. He then rocketed a punch into my torso, which sent me to the ground. He placed a firm boot over my chest and pushed in. "Come on! Let's see you do it! Use that power!" He yelled and soon I lifted his boot off my chest and threw him off. "Now it is getting interesting." Killbane said.

Boss (Holly) POV

I couldn't believe it. The son of a legend has graced us with his presence? For those who know nothing of Samuel Santo I wish you a descent to hell. One of the greatest fighters known to man, dodges every move, destroys careers, shatters bones permanently, and has even killed sharks with his bare hands. That was how he met his wife and they went to make movies together after he retired from fighting. His legacy in and out of the ring lives on and people thought he was invincible. That is until he was killed in an accident, and that left his only child in the care of a foster home. Nobody knew what happened to his child after the incident, but now we all know. People believed the child to be deceased, but he is here! It seemed so strange that something told me to take him, sure I drugged him and slept with him, but that doesn't change how I felt even before knowing who he was. The truth of the matter is I don't even believe he loves me back, and I had to remain angry with him. I cannot give him my all if he gives me none.

I suppose he proved his worth by being here, but I have a feeling the Saints forced him. He may say it was his own will, but the Saints would have pushed him to do it. He has a lot of willpower I will give him that, but he is getting his ass handed to him. Killbane has already landed severe blows to him. Killbane… Angel told me the bastard blew up, but it seems he has survived. Now my friend is dead, and I hope to have an explanation if we make it off this at sea mansion. Killbane now had Ryker pinned down to the ground and kept wailing on different parts of him. His face now a bloody mess, and his stomach and chest were no doubt bruised. Killbane got up from the position and looked at Ryker. I turned my attention to his fallen opponent and realized that Ryker was completely lifeless as his face looked in my direction. Even in his blank expression, I could see his lifeless eyes telling me something, and they told me he was sorry.

"He is dead!" Killbane roared as the crowd shouted. Just a few minutes ago they were in awe and praising the fact an urban legend was in their presence, and now they act like they just took over the gates of Hell. "Now time to turn my attention to you two. Who shall go first? Matty? Or you?" He asked as he pointed a gun at me. "You will pay for that!" I yelled. "She volunteers! How sweet!" He yelled. He cocked the gun and I waited for the gun to fire, but instead I heard the sound of helicopters overhead and the sound of machineguns opening fire. "What is this intrusion?" Killbane shouted. "The Saints dickhead!" I yelled as I sprung onto Killbane and punched his face multiple times. "Time to die!" I yelled again. I saw the Saints raid the ship and gun down a ton of guards and secure different areas of the ship. I saw familiar faces gracing our presence as well, but I could not distract myself from Killbane. "My turn girly." Killbane said as he flipped me over and slammed my head into the ship. "How does it feel to be at the bottom?" He asked. "Your ship is the one being destroyed!" I yelled. "Stop being so noble saint. Two of your people are already dead! Nothing will stop me!" He yelled. It started to get dark as I realized this had taken nearly all day. "Die!" Killbane roared. He threw me into the side of the ship and started on his way towards me. My vision was now blurred and it was hard to see where he was. This couldn't be the end. Not now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Glow… Not a glare…

POV: Pierce

I had already rappelled down along with Shaundi, Asha, and Keith onto the ship. Damn this thing was huge! We started on our way and gunned down some of the remaining Grave Diggers running around. There was still plenty of fight left in the crew on board and the Saints didn't let up. We managed to get topside from being dropped off at the helipad in the lower deck as opposed to on the actually poop deck. They said it was too hot topside to land safely so they went to a safer spot away from the action. "Check your corners!" Asha yelled. I looked to my right as Shaundi looked left and Keith covered the rear. Rockets were being fired from our own helicopters and destroying parts of the ship. We managed to get topside and Asha led our group into the heart of the battle. I saw Matt Miller running straight towards us, as he looked pretty uncomfortable with that tracer up his ass.

"You've got to help! Killbane is alive and hurting the boss!" Matt yelled frantically. "Killbane is alive?" Shaundi asked angrily. "You have to save her! She's over that way! Come with me." He said as Shaundi and I followed him and Keith David covered our backs. Asha fought her way through more guards before catching back up. I saw a familiar and bloody body lying on the platform in front of us in the midst of the chaos. "No!" I yelled as I went over to check on Ryker. I tried to revive him by pushing on his chest and seeing if he'll budge. Shaundi ran over to us as Asha leapt for Killbane only to be caught by the throat.

"Ryker! Wake up man!" I yelled. "Pierce… He's gone." Shaundi said. "No he can't be!" I yelled as I continued. Shaundi grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "He's gone. You can't save him." Shaundi said. I never cried all that much, but knowing this was probably fact made me shed a bit. Asha had just been tossed close to us as she continued to fire on Killbane. Explosions still rang all around us as the battle raged on in the background. "Come on. We have to save the boss." Shaundi said. I nodded as she picked me back up and we approached Killbane. "Hands up asshole!" Shaundi yelled. "You think you can stop me? It didn't work before and it won't now." Killbane said. "A bullet to your head will!" Shaundi yelled. She started to fire at Killbane and it hit him all over but he wasn't affected. He then ran at Shaundi before I could react and slammed her into the ground. I tried to jump on his back and shoot him but he leapt back and slammed into me on the ship. That definitely took the wind out of me. "I knew you Saints were weak. I have only become more powerful. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Killbane said.

"Fucking monologue." Shaundi said quietly. "This is no monologue my dear… This is real life fact. The one you counted on the most in your darkest hour is dead, and soon you will be too." He said as he picked up Shaundi and I by the throats and tossed us to different sides of him. Asha leapt for him again and he knocked her back again. Killbane then tossed Shaundi over to me as Asha continued to try and fight him. "Shaundi… The plan failed girl…" I said. "I know. Can you move?" She asked. I tried moving but realized my body was in way too much pain. "Definitely not." I said. She tried moving but could barely muster the strength to move. "Neither can I." She said. "Looks like Kinzie and Oleg will be the only survivors huh?" I asked. "At least they have brains…" Shaundi said and I chuckled.

"So this is what suffering feels like…" I said. "What? Because you don't have a posh hotel and complimentary food?" Shaundi asked. "I told you that the Saints would know suffering." Killbane said. "Great… He's back." Shaundi said. Killbane pulled out a gun and aimed it at us. "Who shall go first?" He asked. "What the hell is that?" Kinzie asked in my earpiece. "It's Killbane about to kill our asses what do you think?" I asked. "No…" She said before the radio went into a white noise. I saw something glowing in the distance and saw that it was some sort of light. "Holy shit…" I said. Shaundi looked over and saw it too and Killbane turned to look at the light shining and getting closer to us. Something then shot out at Killbane and he was knocked back into the side of the boat. I caught sight of the glowing light and tried to see what it was. "No… Fucking… Way…" I said.

POV: Matt Miller

I couldn't believe how bright the light was, and it actually shot Killbane! It stopped literally everything in its tracks, and for some reason our communicators stopped working. Whatever this entity was it was powerful and it was here for a reason. I started to walk towards it since the battle seemed to stop for the moment and soon the light brightened and eventually faded as three figures stood in its place. The first was a tall and muscular man with tanned skin and long raven hair, the second was a woman with the same type of raven hair, only she was more of an olive oil color, and just looking at these people I knew exactly who they were: The Santo Family.

I walked over to Pierce and Shaundi to aid them if I could and they were in as much shock as I was. "It cannot be… I saw you die!" Killbane yelled. Ryker was in the center in his same outfit as before only now it was colored a deep dark shade of purple that could pass for a grey. I then saw something that I felt like could only be seen in the films, and I saw Samuel Santo and the mother of Ryker merge with him. He cracked his neck that rocked the ship and made everybody swerve around. The super Ryker walked over to the downed Saints and just simply touched them and Shaundi, Pierce, and Asha were back on their feet to fight again. He then walked past Killbane who was being pinned down by an unknown force, possibly Ryker, and Ryker picked the boss up and brought her over to us. He set her down and he touched her and healed her as well. "Ryker?" She asked. He just nodded as they looked at each other. She got back up and as did he. "How?" She asked. "You guys might want to get out of here." He said as we ran for any transportation we could find.

POV: Boss

I stayed behind to talk to Ryker, and I still couldn't believe he was alive. "Boss let's go!" I heard Pierce yell. "How did you come back?" I asked. "Too long to explain." He said. "I saw you die." I said. "I know. You have to get out of here." He told me. "I have to confess something to you." I started. He nodded and urged me to go on. "I don't want anything changing between us. I made a huge mistake and I could never live with myself if it happened again. I know drugging you, taking you here, and all this other stuff was horrible. I apologize for being such a bitch to you. I just figured it's for your safety." I said. "You don't have to save me anymore Holly." He said. He stroked my cheek with his forefinger.

"I love you Ryker." I finally said. That brought a small smile to his face as he looked at me. "I love you." He said. He brought me in for a kiss and it was the sweetest I have ever received. We broke it after about twenty seconds and he enjoyed it as much as I did. "Go. Get as far away from here as possible. Go on your campaign to the white house. If you can name it the white crib." Ryker said. "What you can't just kill him and leave?" I asked. "I will be back one day. It will be when you have your greatest victory. You won't acknowledge it at first, but you will know when." He explained. "I don't understand." I said. "Goodbye…" He said as he turned to face Killbane once more.

Pierce ran up next to me and grabbed me. "We got to go." Pierce then brought me into a helicopter with Shaundi, Matt, Asha, Keith David, and two other Saints. We made our departure and I looked back at the ship where I saw such a force shoot into the air and make its way back down. "Brace yourselves it's going to get bumpy!" The piloting Saint yelled. Soon the weight of the entire world was brought down on that ship as it broke into pieces and a large explosion of pure energy surged through all of the area. The helicopter started to rock and luckily this Saint was a good pilot. "I love you…" I said slowly as I dropped into my seat on the chopper. Pierce put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it. "He loved you too boss…" He said. I nodded as we continued on our journey back to the penthouse. "It's good to have you back." Asha reassured me. "We need a proper funeral." I said. Everybody nodded in agreement and we made plans to hold the service as soon as possible. They would not die without having a dedication to them. They just wouldn't.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: In death there is hope…

POV: Boss

I heard about every single one of the things Ryker did before he came and rescued me. Hell he was a chip off of me, but I guess according to them less of a prick. I wanted to hold a dedication ceremony in his name and Angels. It was only proper to do so to such valiant Saints, and luckily despite the differences before Viola and Zimos agreed to come back. We decided to hold the services off of the port formerly known as Port Pryor, and now named Port Santo. It was the least the city could do to dedicate a hero and they agreed to it. It took a little bit to clear up the media masses in the stir of the chaos but they agreed to leave themselves out of it. It was the day of the dedication and I was waiting for the other Saints to get ready. It didn't take long for them to do so since some of them already had proper attire. The ones who surprised me most were Kinzie and Shaundi. Both of them had professional looking black dresses and of course the signature purple shirts somewhere. Kinzie actually tied her hair up in a tight knot and Shaundi had it in a bun.

"You two look nice. Why don't you do this more often Kinzie?" I asked. "Because I had no reason to." She stated. "This should be your look when we win the election." I said. "Don't look forward to that." She said. Apparently in some of the confusion Ben King my old friend from Stillwater heard about this incident and wanted to join the service there as well. He knew plenty of Saints gave their lives, and he wanted to come to the service as well. I have a feeling I would need him somewhere down the road, but that will be saved for another day. We made our way downstairs and loaded up in different vehicles to drive to Port Ryker. We were all silent on our way, and we knew Zimos, Viola, and Ben would meet us there. We managed to get there without killing anybody since Pierce was driving, but there were definitely a lot of people there. It seemed like nearly all of Steelport, and by the looks of it survivors of his hometown were here.

"I thought the Saints would be the only ones here?" I asked. "People knew about his heroics. It isn't like this is a private funeral. All of the world heard about it." Pierce said. We made our way to our seats and waited for it all to begin. Pierce would be the one opening the funeral since he was the one who knew him longer than anybody, then I would say a few words, followed by Shaundi, then Ben would have poetry involved as well, and then closing statements would be given by all of the Saints. Pierce made his way up to the podium all set up and he tested the microphone.

"Hello everybody. I would like to welcome all of you to the funeral for Angel De La Muerte, and his nephew Ryker Santo. Not many of us knew the story behind Ryker Santo save for the only people who knew him. Some of you may also know that Ryker shares a bloodline connection with the late Samuel "Prophecy" Santo. When Samuel retired years ago he married a woman who would later give birth to the hidden child. Ryker was born twenty-one years ago, and it was only two years after that his parents were involved in an accident that resulted in death. I was the one left in care for the child, and by the time he was a teenager, he felt ready to live on his own, and I left him. I regret not spending much time with him, and I regret ever promising my return when I knew it would never happen. His twenty-first birthday was only a few days ago, and I promised I would celebrate with him. I didn't. I kept a promise I couldn't possibly keep. That is until he made his way to Steelport, and he met the Saints. He didn't like the idea at first, but soon he became one of the best we had in just a mere few days. Brave, resilient, valiant, honorable, strong, and he never backed down. Even when we Saints doubted him he continued to press until he went on his own or we came with him. He would have taken on that entire ship alone just to bring the boss back. He told me that whatever it takes he would bring the boss back alive even if his death were in place of hers. Now we know for sure that wherever he is… He's kicking ass with his family…" Pierce finished.

He waved me up to the stage and I went up to the podium. "I felt like a speech like this should be said better from the heart rather than paper. I met him only those few days ago in his hometown. I had no idea he was related to such a fierce person as Angel, but when I knew what he had done I knew that they were related. They have the same mind, Angel never backs down, Ryker never did, and they would stop at nothing. He didn't die in vain, and neither did Angel. They knew the cost of what was to happen if they went through with the plans, and in place of them I stand before you. We stand before you as a collective group of people honoring such deaths. I will admit I had an affection of Ryker, I loved him, and I wanted to keep him safe, little did I know it would be him keeping me safe for such a short amount of time. His last words to me were his confession of love, but he also gave me something to look forward to. He said…" I stopped myself before I could continue.

I looked over the crowd and in the back I saw his familiar figure, but he soon disappeared in thin air. "He said I would find hope again. Hope is the light we can make in place of death. In all honesty I wish hope could last forever, but I know it may not. There will be a day where we lose all hope and all that will be left is just sheer will. I loved him, and he did me. Thank you for your time." I said as I walked down the stairs and sat next to Pierce. "What was up with you?" He whispered. "Probably not best to tell." I said. "You saw him didn't you?" He asked. "Did you?" I asked. He shook his head and put a finger over his lips as Shaundi made her speech and Ben read poetry about death and new life. Then all of the Saints made their closing statements about Angel and Ryker one at a time. We had some of our Saint soldiers shoot guns into the air to honor them. I know they weren't military, but they were heroes. I still couldn't get those words out of my head, and Ryker said he would be back? Was that Ryker at the funeral?

"I will be back after you have achieved your greatest victory…" How was I supposed to know what my greatest victory is? I would think that killing Killbane permanently would have been my greatest victory, but I guess it isn't. Could he be my conscious now? I really hoped not. I love him, but him telling me what to do and what not to would be somewhat hypocritical. I knew I was on my way to having a great campaign for presidency, but at some point the polling's went low and I knew calling Ben King would help me. Finally we won the election and the Saints were officially in the white house. Or as Ryker would have wanted it to be named: The White Crib.

**A/N Ryker held a lot of decisions for the future of the Saints didn't he? The point of me killing Angel was because they didn't even mention him as people who died on earth as part of the Saints. They mentioned Viola and Zimos even though they clearly weren't with the Saints after they got the White House. See it's somewhat canon! Just kidding. I figured the reason why they had absolutely no mention of Angel is because he was dead, and for some reason they mentioned Zimos and Viola even though they clearly didn't even make a cameo in IV, and they were no doubt still alive. I also figured that Killbane had to be permanently put down somehow. This timeframe like I might have mentioned before takes place between 3 and 4, and I am aware that this story didn't really have a full five years, let alone one year, but I figure I can probably do episodes after, but the epilogue takes place after the story of 4 is complete. So I still have about four years to account for here. Volition was pretty vague on what happened in between, but I figure they left it up to the fans imagination and thus this fiction was born! Stay sweet readers!**


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue: Saints Victory

POV: Boss

I knew I could take down Zinyak! Especially since Gat was still alive, but I am glad it is all over now. Earth may have been destroyed, but there is no doubt we could go back in time. Though I don't think we would have as much fun. The best and brightest were among those saved, but I would think Kinzie would want Oleg to be back. She said she got over it though, and she doesn't mind releasing the captive humans. The simulation was shut down and people were freed from their pods after the Zin let them move along. I was the ruler of these aliens now, and the people released were just the cherry on top. The Saints made their way back to our own ship as well to celebrate our victory, and any humans left also celebrated.

"Damn that was some shit. Can you believe that aliens stupid head is now our decoration?" Pierce asked. "I cannot." I said. "You did it boss! We killed that alien bastard! Though I still have questions on what we should do next." Shaundi. "We could always reset the simulation for people just to have fun." Matt said. "Yeah simulated murder. It isn't as fun as real murder, but hell I'm down." Gat said. "Maybe we can have a party where Saints flow is meant to be downed and not downing you." Pierce said. "God no! That horrible beverage needs to stay dead." Kinzie said. I knew Kinzie hated Saints flow with a passion, but if its in the simulation who cares? She can't alter it with a better formula? "Well playa you did it, the human race is, for what it is worth, saved. Although I am still surprised we can't just go back in time to stop the invasion in the first place." Ben said.

"People will put us in the lunatic asylum I am sure." I said. "Not unless we kill em." Johnny said. I nodded and drank a beer. Lucky to salvage this beer, whatever it is. "So what exactly is next on our priorities? We can't necessarily go back home. I hope we can at least find a beach planet. It would be nice to be on vacation for once." Asha said. "Asha anytime we go on vacation something always tries to kill us. Whether it is a beach or going back to America, you know?" Matt asked. Asha nodded. "Boss. Do you think anybody else made it out of Earth alive?" Shaundi asked. "Zimos could be. Viola is also another possibility, but they said the best and brightest so…" I trailed off.

"Yeah I guess. Also Kinzie said she wanted to see all of us when we got a chance. Says it's important about an unopened pod in a closed off section of the ship." Shaundi explained. "Unopened? Let's go talk to her." I said as Shaundi then gathered everybody. We went down to meet Kinzie in another part of our ship and she showed us a high amount of brain activity in the pod. "But it is all covered up. You can't even see who it is and the pod is big. It could be a warden for all we know." Shaundi said. "I don't think the wardens have that much activity in their brain. This is a warden's pattern, and compare that to this activity and you've got a major difference. Even Zinyak and his pattern don't have this much activity. It's as if they are constantly thinking a million thoughts per second, concentrating on something, but I can't get a proper read on it. We should go check it out." Kinzie said.

"We will never know what it is until we open it. Besides I have power armor. What is the worse that can happen? How far is it?" I asked. "Not far only three rooms down from us." Kinzie stated. I told them to pilot it over to the room and we made it. The manservant to Zinyak ended up opening the room, but warned us that this person could be extremely dangerous. "Dangerous? Nothing I can't handle." Gat said. "No you don't understand. You were special prison #2 for your danger level, but this one has been behind this cage for years." Zinjai explained. "How many?" I asked.

"Hard to tell. One day a spike in the neurological activity shocked the entire empire onboard. Zinyak attempted to see it for himself but comparing both activities it made sense to keep this one in here. Zinyak made this one his number one priority to keep behind closed doors. We also figured out that comparing their brain activity that this prisoner was no doubt stronger, faster, and more capable of taking down the Zin Empire and the entire galaxy as a whole. He is the chosen one that we Zin have believed in for years, but only Zinyak and I kept the secret that he was the chosen one. How wrong we were. I have to warn you, despite your power armor, this one has broken through many different things, and I hope you are careful with it. They will no doubt react in aggression as they once did with their mind alone. Please be as careful as you can." Zinjai warned. "Thanks. I feel much better." Zinjai punched in the code to release this sentient being from his cage.

He then darted behind all of us and hid himself from whatever was to come. The red goo started to drain quickly and we saw a body floating in midair inside the cage despite the fact it was open. "No way." Pierce said. "That isn't him is it?" Shaundi asked. "What's going on you know this guy?" Gat asked. "Yeah we do." Pierce said. He started to run to the cage and as he did he got knocked back to us. Soon the body floated out of the prison and landed in front of us. It was like I remembered him, and for some reason he has his clothes from Earth. His eyes opened and they glowed a glistening purple color shining through his dark sunglasses.

"Ryker…" I said as I slowly approached him while the power armor faded off of me. Ryker looked at me with his glowing purple eyes. "You were that committed to the Saints to make your eyes purple?" I asked joking. "Holly?" He asked. "Its me." I said. I took off his glasses and saw his eyes glow even brighter. "Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Gat asked. "Of course I can Mr. Johnny Gat. I saved her life and many others years ago. Killbane is dead, and so is my uncle Angel De La Muerte." He explained. "What are you two dating or something?" He asked. Ryker looked at me and I looked into his purple eyes. "Yeah we are." I said. He smiled. "Gat has you ever heard of Samuel "Prophecy" Santo?" Pierce asked. "Yeah why?" He asked. "That is his son." Pierce said. "No shit… Well that changes my perspective a lot. Good to meet you." Gat said.

"It is an honor to meet the greatest Saint they have ever had." Ryker said. "Don't flatter me." Gat said. Everyone laughed at this. "So what now?" I asked. "Seeing as Earth is gone, and there is in fact intelligent life on other planets. Maybe we can take over a new home?" Ryker asked. I turned to the other Saints and even the newly revived Jane Austen came through to see the commotion. "That is Jane Austen…" Ryker said in almost disbelief. "Yeah it is." I said back. "What's the verdict? New home takeover right?" I asked. A resounding yes came from the crowd of Saints. "Ready to kick some ass again?" I turned back to Ryker. "Let's do it." He said back. Then we shared one of many more passionate moments to come.

Closing statements: Ryker

To love a Saint… Does one even get a chance to do so? There was a time where I didn't believe anything existed beyond our world, a time where everything was innocent, and I was so blind to it all. I wondered if angels even existed, or anything beyond our world. Something so far out of our comfort zone we wouldn't believe it unless it was in front of us. What I saw that day when I came back to destroy Killbane was unlike any other. I saw the light, I saw my parents, but more importantly I saw my mission. My destiny. There are Saints who are just as much a sinner as anybody else.

I met those people, and they accepted me as one of their own. I was in love with a Saint, and my first day I knew so little about her. I would have walked away if she hadn't bound me by a simple thing. Though something so simple as a name can keep you with somebody for such a long time. I got to know her and the Saints over those few days, and got to watch over them while they remained on earth. I watched over her all these years of being in the simulation that I controlled on my own.

Zinyak could not bind me by his rules, and nor would he ever. She did her best to try and forget me, and I felt like I should have been glad she did, but I wasn't. I loved her and that is why I watched her for so many years, and why my own parents did the same for me even in death. To love a Saint… Does a person deserve such an option?

**A/N Seeing as how the running theme in SR4 is in all obviousness "The Matrix" I figured that Ryker could be "The one" and unintentionally I ended up making The Boss Trinity. Let the hate be spat! Also in the course of the story there are several hidden messages as well. One of them being the license plate which I believe looked like this: "****R7K3RS41NT" and I think you can figure out it reads: Ryker Saint. Clever aren't I? No... Also I didn't originally plan Killbane to be the leader of the Grave Diggers, and the green and black was inspired more by the real life monster truck, and I figure the name would fit perfect for a gang as well. I eventually put two and two together and figured why not bring Killbane back to actually kill him this time? Also Santo is Ryker's last name, and just by looking at Santo you can figure out its "Saint" Translated into Latin I believe. Obviously his fathers nickname of Prophecy carried over to Ryker, hence him being the one. The lobby shootout is inspired by the first film in the Matrix, and is just simply a glorified reference to them. So yeah with all the Matrix references and Cliche of the main character disliking dangerous things and becoming a badass in the end, then I would say this story turned out nicely. So with all the crazy shit hitting Ryker in his life time, and with all the subtle Saints references flying over his head, he was just meant for the Saints. I mean the plate, Freckle Bitches around the corner, his last name translated IS Saint, and having the only two people he ever connected with in his life being a part of the Saints prior to his own induction, yeah you get it. So anybody who read this far I thank you for your support, and I hope to see some reviews! I know people are reading this! Stay Sweet readers!**

_**Extra A/N Also I want to clarify that I have gone back and edited this story to hopefully make it more legible and easier to read. I wish you guys could leave more reviews because otherwise I don't know if you guys are okay or not! Anyways you can thank MisterMagic25 for mentioning this since he did help me out here! Go check out his FanFiction as well! I apologize as well if you did strain to read this, but I will go back and edit my other fictions since they have the same problem, but it could take a day or two to get them on track. Also knowing this fiction is getting the most attention in just two days alone I edited this one first, but give the other fictions a try as well! Requests are welcome! Don't feel shy to drop a review or request, otherwise I don't know what you guys want or need! Stay Sweet readers!**_


	16. Authors Note and sequel?

_**UPDATED A/N Hello once again readers! Not too sure if you'll see this but seeing as how there are three years left to be accounted for I would go ahead and push forward with a sequel! I'm not sure if you guys are into that, but I recently checked the stats and it looks like people took the biggest amount of views on this one alone. I won't be able to know if you are interested if you don't review or send a message. I'm working on the second year of the Lost Saints Quad of stories. It focuses more on the Saints in general as opposed to having an original character POV. There is a new bad guy however, who is an original character, but I think you might like him. For those of you who are fans of Shaundi the most, I am actually writing it from her point of view as we speak, but who knows I could switch it up again. This will be Shaundi's story more than anybody, but it will involve various Saints including but not limited to, same female boss, Pierce, Kinzie, Oleg, Matt Miller, Asha Odekar, Zimos, Viola, Benjamin Motherfucking King, Keith David, Josh Birk, and there will also be brief flashbacks to unseen times with Johnny Gat. In this story if you weren't a huge fan of Ryker for To Love a Saint, then you probably won't have to worry about him. So far he is just getting slight references to him, but he will not make an appearance in this 2nd part. Also the reason I said three parts left is because there are technically four years missing, and the fifth year is basically them in the White House. I'm looking at it as the fifth year is when they actually started their term in the White Crib, and that is what you are sort of seeing. I haven't set a full course, but I just got the idea of having a Shaundi sequel involving more well known Saints Mayhem. As for story 3 and 4 I might be thinking of having Pierce for 3, but 4 still remains a mystery at this point. I figure it would be best to stray away from having the Boss as the primary story teller, and leave her as maybe a POV to switch to every now and then. Just expect the sequel to start pumping out sometime next week, I still want to get a couple more chapters complete to set it up before I upload. Now here is a little message about the sequel to get you excited if you choose to:**_

_**The next chapter in the Lost Saints files saga will feature Shaundi as our primary storyteller for the second year in the Saints road to the white house. Along the way you will reconnect with the Boss's old friend Benjamin King, and attend the exclusive premiere of his film adaptation of the first Saints Row. The Saints will also encounter an extremely powerful small time street gang led by a notorious psychopath who hates swearing. You will also see the boss seclude herself while getting drunk as hell, Pierce buying a ton of Meth only to have Shaundi flush it, the hidden hack rivalry between two former adversaries of the cyber world, Kinzie and Matt. An all out war is more than likely where this story will go, but we can only hope. There may also be something to calm Shaundi down after all, not just a blunt, or killing people, but... Water? Seriously dafuq? Relationships will grow hotter and heavier (No pun intended Oleg), and tensions will rise in the face of conflict. Blood will be spilled, dreams will be shattered, and reminiscing over a time too long ago weighs heavy on the still so fresh faced Shaundi. Join the Saints for the second part of the Dark Ages of the Saints Row era in: **_

_**REMEMBER THE LOST: RETURN TO STILLWATER**_

_**So yeah it was supposed to be kind of like a trailer for a psychotic thriller. Also yes things mentioned in this "Trailer" may unfold in the story, and the title is a work in progress. I kind of like it, but let me know. So yes tensions rise, blood spilling, and an evil dude comes to visit the Saints. If you are wondering then yes, Shaundi loves water. To me she would... As for the return to Stillwater you will have to see! :P as always stay sweet readers! And look for the sequel starting uploads sometime in the next week!**_


End file.
